Rédemption
by Hissha
Summary: terminée Des jeunes sont envoyés dans un ranch pour suivre un stage de rédemption d'une durée de 2 mois. Leurs instructeurs vont tous faire pour leurs donner une chance de s'en sortir
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1&2, un petit 34, puis un 56.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

_Commencé le 4/10/04_

**La rédemption**

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux venus**

-Attendez ! J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir tout compris !

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre Maxwell.

Depuis une heure, un jeune homme s'énervait contre son employeur, et accessoirement son meilleur ami. Ses yeux couleur améthyste renvoyés des éclairs de rage.

-Mais quand même Zechs !! On ne peut pas confier une dizaine de délinquants à trois mecs à peine âgés de 20 ans !!

-La preuve que si, puisque le Juge Gé, vient de le faire.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte Zechs ? Intervint calmement un second jeune homme, dont un seul œil de couleur vert se voyait derrière sa mèche châtaine.

-Oui, Trowa, je vois ce qui se cache derrière cette décision ! Le procureur Khushrenada ne veut pas donner une chance à ses petits jeunes, c'est pour cela qu'il les envoie ici. En espérant que vous ne serez pas à la hauteur pour les remettre sur le droit chemin.

-Et les renvoyez ainsi à Sumer Hall ! C'est de l'injustice !! S'exclama un chinois avec colère.

-Calme-toi Wufei. Si ça à marcher pour vous trois, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas pour eux ?

-Parce que nous Zechs, nous étions volontaires pour venir ici !! Eux on ne leur laisse pas le choix ! Certains vont prendre ça pour une sanction de plus, et d'autre pour leur billet de sortie en s'enfuyant dès que nous tournerons le dos ! Répliqua Duo.

-C'est donc à vous de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

-Comment ça à nous ? Demanda Trowa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous prendrez en charge ces jeunes ! Tous les trois !

-J'espère au moins que tu te rends compte que nous courons à la catastrophe ? Fit Wufei en fixant Zechs dans les yeux.

-Plus que tu ne le crois. Mais je veux leur donner une chance, tout comme je l'ai fait pour vous.

-Je veux bien tester le coup ! Déclara Trowa après une minute de silence.

-Merci Tro.

Zechs se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Hm. Nous n'avons rien à y perdre de toute manière. Fit à son tour Duo.

Quant à Wufei, il garda le silence mais hocha cependant la tête.

Dans deux jours, ils recevront une dizaine d'ados de leur âge afin de leur montrer le sens de l'honneur, et cela ne préserver rien de bon.

Le bus en provenance de Sumer Hall roulait depuis maintenant plus de quatre heures, sans aucune pause en direction d'un ranch du Kansas. À leur bord, une dizaine de jeunes délinquants entre 12 et 18 ans. Le gouvernement avait décidé de mettre en place un système de réinsertion, parmi eux se trouvait un jeune japonais regardant d'un air morne le paysage défilé tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil la tête blonde endormie contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus pénétra dans une cour poussiéreuse, et un de leurs surveillants les pressèrent à sortir.

-Allez bande de vauriens ! On est arrivé alors bougez-vous, je ne veux plus personne dans ce bus d'ici une minute.

Heero ignora les paroles de l'homme et se pencha vers son voisin et lui secoua tendrement l'épaule.

-Quatre… Quatre réveille-toi.

-Hum….'ro ?

-On est arrivé, il faut que tu descendes.

-Hum.

-Hé les amoureux ! Vous roucoulerez dans votre lit ! Alors ne m'obligez pas à venir vous chercher !! Leur cria le surveillant.

Heero lui lança un regard noir sous le sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire et serra les poings. Quatre, quant à lui, haussa les épaules et sortit. Une fois dehors, ils les alignèrent devant quatre autres personnes, dont trois jeunes hommes ayant à peine la vingtaine. Un chinois aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, et un visage fermé. Un châtain, d'origine européenne sans doute, avec une grande mèche qui lui dissimulait une partie du visage, dont on ne voyait d'ailleurs qu'un seul œil. Et enfin, un châtain avec une longue natte, dont ses yeux étaient dissimulés sous l'ombre de sa casquette, mais Heero sentait qu'ils seraient d'une couleur unique.

Le plus vieux, et sûrement le responsable du ranch, possédait une longue chevelure blonde, bien que cela ne soit pas très courant chez un homme, et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que le ciel, bleu clair.

Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le blond qui prit la parole, mais l'Asiatique.

-Bienvenue à Emery. Vous n'êtes pas là pour nous ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour obéir au gouvernement, mais pour pouvoir un jour vous regarder honnêtement dans une glace. Sachez une chose, ici vous n'êtes ni en prison, ni à Sumer Hall, mais si vous ne respectez pas les consignes que nous vous donnerons, vous y repartirez.

-Certains vont trouver immorale le fait que se soit nous qui vous donnons les ordres, mais qu'une chose soit claire, nous avons un passé et vous ne le connaissez pas. Ne nous sous-estimait pas, ça serait une grave erreur ! Déclara le natté en relevant sa tête, ses yeux violacés le fixant tous un par un.

-Bien résumé Maxwell. Bref, Zechs ici présent, ne sera là quand cas de problème, pour tous ce qui est requête, plainte ou autre, c'est à Barton, Maxwell ou à moi qu'il faudra s'adresser. Nous serons vos tuteurs durant ces deux prochains mois.

-Voilà comment cela se passera, levé 6 h, couché 21 h. Vous disposerez de deux pauses repas, et de deux pauses dans la journée. Tout ce qui est travail physique et manuel sera à ma charge. Pour ce qui concerne les bêtes et les chevaux, ce sera Trowa, et il y aura aussi des travaux de mécanique et administratif avec Wufei. Pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous, il y a encore la cuisine et la buanderie avec Sally, dont vous ferez la connaissance plus tard. Des questions ?

Devant le silence le plus complet et la mine bovine des pensionnaires, Wufei ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque discrète.

-Bravo Maxwell, tu les as endormi avec ton discours.

-La ferme Wuffy.

Zechs se contenta tout bonnement d'intervenir en faveur de ses trois amis.

-Vu qu'aucun d'entre vous ne désire s'exprimer, je vous propose de suivre ces messieurs jusqu'à vos dortoirs.

Ignorant les soupirs poussés à la fois par ses employés et les nouveaux pensionnaires, Zechs se détourna du groupe pour rentré à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Bon allez les kamikazes, suivez-nous ! Déclara Duo d'un ton on ne peu plus enjoué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo installait les jeunes pensionnaires dans une sorte de grand dortoir. Il s'activa parmi eux afin de tenter de leur expliquer comment faire un lit, cependant, il remarqua que un des surveillants de Sumer Hall se trouvait dans la pièce.

Heero choisit le lit près de la fenêtre tandis que Quatre prenait celui d'à côté. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une main se plaquer discrètement sur ses fesses et qu'un corps se collait contre son dos.

-Tu sais que tu vas me manquer mon petit salop ?

Le japonais aurait reconnu la voix grasse du surveillant Luther entre mille, il en frissonna de dégoût, tandis que la main prenait ses aises.

-Ton petit copain va avoir de la chance, maintenant il t'aura à lui tout seul !

Il ne répondit rien, trop habitué à ce genre d'humiliation. Soudain, une voix intervint, faisant se redresser le surveillant.

-Un problème ?

Heero croisa les prunelles violine de Duo. Et soupira de soulagement intérieurement.

-Aucun.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors ?

-Je faisais le tour des garçons pour donner quelques consignes aux plus turbulents !

-Je vois.

Duo allait se détourner quand Luther le rappela.

-Vous êtes Maxwell n'est-ce pas ? Duo Maxwell ?

-Exact.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous par mon cousin. Vous devriez le connaître, il s'agit de James Luther.

À la mention de ce nom, un frisson traversa Duo, et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs en direction de Luther.

-J'ignore ce que vous faîtes réellement là monsieur Luther, mais je vous conseille fortement de quitter cette pièce ! Déclara Duo d'une voix froide en partant.

Luther esquissa un sourire sournois et quitta le bâtiment à la suite du natté.

Heero suivit du regard la silhouette du gardien, et se détourna pour croiser les prunelles bleues de Quatre.

-Ça va Heero ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et le japonais se remit à la tâche. Le grand brun à la mèche, Trowa, s'approcha d'eux.

-Ça va les gars, vous vous en sortez ?

-Pas de problème. Fit Quatre avec un sourire.

-Ok.

Il allait se détourner quand Wufei le choppa.

-C'est insensé Tro, c'est à peine si certains savent faire convenablement un lit !

-Courage Wufei, la première journée de ces soixante jours est bientôt finie.

Wufei renifla de rage.

-Hm. Et ou est Maxwell ? Il fuit déjà ?

-Il est sorti y'a quelques minutes. Intervint calmement Quatre.

-Celui-là alors !

Une jeune femme blonde, avec deux nattes épaisses, apparut alors sur le seuil du dortoir.

-Trowa, Wufei !!!

-Sally, que se passe-t-il ?

-Venez, il y a une bagarre !!

-Déjà ? Ça fait à peine une heure qu'ils sont là, et ils déclenchent déjà une bagarre !!! S'énerva Wufei.

-Mais non, c'est Duo. Il est en train de massacrer un de leur surveillant !!!

-Ah bon. Fit calmement Wufei, tandis que Trowa sursautait.

Puis le chinois fit tilt aux paroles de la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?? Oh non !!! C'est pas vrai.

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent vers le lieu de la bagarre tandis que les pensionnaires les suivaient, vivement intéressé. Pour Wufei et Trowa, ce fut pour une autre raison, ils savaient parfaitement que si Duo avait décidé de massacrer cet homme, il le ferait sans aucun scrupule. En arrivant sur les lieux, ils virent le natté donné un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac d'un gardien, suivi d'une droite en pleine figure déjà en sang. Le pauvre homme s'écroula misérablement à terre.

-Relève-toi !! Je veux voir un homme, pas une navette !!!! Cria l'américain totalement déchaîné.

Il empoigna le surveillant par un bras et le releva brutalement dans un craquement d'os. Duo lui avait démis l'épaule. Wufei et Trowa intervinrent, tandis que ce dernier éloignait tant bien que mal le natté de la victime, Wufei et Sally se penchèrent au-dessus du corps.

-Calme-toi Duo !!

-Lâche-moi Trowa !

-ça suffit arrête !!

Sous ces paroles sèches, Duo retrouva un peu la raison, après un dernier regard dédaigneux en direction du surveillant aux mains de Sally, il se détourna. Mais Trowa le retint.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Duo, explique-nous !

Mais Duo continua son chemin. La foule de pensionnaire s'écarta sur son passage, regardant avec étonnement la silhouette pourtant frêle de celui qui venait de mettre K.O un homme d'une trentaine d'année bien bâti.

-Maxwell ! Pourquoi tu l'as agressé ? Lui cria alors Wufei.

Duo s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

-Il a voulu connaître une partie de mon passé, je lui en ai montré une !! Virez-moi tous ces surveillants !! Je ne veux plus en voir aucun, sinon c'est moi qui les foutrais dehors !!

Et il repartis en direction des bâtiments et disparu à l'intérieur. Un silence régnait dehors.

-Retournez dans les dortoirs !! Vous avez encore des lit à faire !! S'énerva alors Wufei en voyant aucun des ados bouger.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant, ils avaient partagé le même supplice par leur passé, et ils avaient tout de suite compris l'allusion de Duo. D'un même mouvement, ils ramenèrent tous les surveillants de Sumer Hall hors du ranch, puis se lancèrent à la recherche de leur ami. Ils le trouvèrent assis contre l'un des murs des écuries, observant le paysage qui s'étendait.

Sans un bruit, ni une parole, le français et le chinois se posèrent à ses côtés, respectant son silence, attendant que Duo fasse un geste pour entamer la conversation.

Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard, qu'il prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé pour ce coup d'éclat.

-Ce n'est rien Maxwell, il n'en est pas mort !

-J'ai dû leurs faire une mauvaise impression à ces petits jeunes.

-Je me ferais pas souci à ta place, déclara Trowa. Je pense qu'ils te respecteront plus que nous deux.

Dans un geste fraternel, Wufei lui ébouriffa la frange, provocant le rire léger de Trowa.

-Wuffy !!

La tension provoquer par cette fin de journée venait de redescendre pour le soulagement de chacun.

-Bon, et si on y retournait ? Je pense pas qu'il faudrait les laisser seuls, et s'il arrive un problème, c'est sur toi que ça va te retomber dessus, Maxwell, vu que tu es chargé des nuits !

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Je vais devoir me coucher à 21 h !!! Vous imaginez ?

-C'est effectivement dramatique, Duo !! Ironisa Wufei.

-Je n'ai même pas la télé dans la chambre. Moi, qui ne dort jamais avant plus de minuit, je vais trouver le temps long !

-Ouais, mais c'est Zechs qui à décidé, et on ne voudrait pour rien au monde te prendre tes responsabilités, Duo. Fit Trowa d'une voix sérieuse, mais avec néanmoins une lueur de malice dans son regard.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi !!

Quand vint la nuit, et que chacun se prépara à dormir, Duo donna ces dernières instructions.

-Vous, vous dormez uniquement dans cette pièce, le matin et le soir vous vous laverez dans les douches communes, quant à moi, je me trouverai dans la pièce à côté. Si jamais j'entends un cri ou autre, ça bardera !

-Tu nous foutras une raclée comme tu l'as fait avec l'autre bouffon ? Demanda un blond aux yeux noisette.

-Exactement. Maintenant dormez !!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tous les garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, surtout après avoir vu de quoi ce garçon était capable.

Dans un lit près de la fenêtre, un garçon arborait un sourire heureux, enfin, depuis près de trois ans, il pourra dormir sans craindre d'être rejoint dans la nuit.

A suivre...


	2. chapitre 2

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1&2, un petit 34, puis un 56.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

_Commencé le 4/10/04_

**La rédemption**

**Chapitre 2 : Mise au point**

Le lendemain, ce fut un réveil en fanfare pour tout le monde à six heures du matin. Les adolescents lancèrent des regards fatigués et ébahis vers l'américain qui était frais et dispos et qui les avaient réveillé avec un morceau de rocks à pleine puissance.

-Ok, je vois que tout le monde est réveillé alors c'est douche commune dans dix minutes et petit dej' dans trois quarts d'heures. À tout à l'heure les petits gars.

Duo sortit du dortoir sans prendre la peine de les accompagner aux douches. Après tout, ils étaient en âge d'en prendre sans baby-sitter. Il traversa la cour, et entra dans le bâtiment principal pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. Trowa s'y trouvait déjà, en train d'hypnotisait son café, quant à Wufei et Zechs, ils dormaient tout simplement sur leurs chaises. À croire que leur nuit à été mouvementé .

-Hello les gens !

-'lut Max. Grogna Wufei.

-Pas de cris ce matin? Wuffy, serais-tu devenu gentil ?

-Je me conserve pour cet après-midi, Maxwell.

-Ouais c'est ça, dis plutôt que Zechs t'as trop fatigué cette nuit !

-La ferme Maxwell !! S'écria le chinois, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

L'américain explosa de rire devant la gène de son ami, tandis que Trowa et Zechs souriaient avec discrétion.

-Alors Duo, comment c'est passé cette première nuit ? Demanda le blond pour changer de sujet, avant que son amant ne meure d'auto combustion.

-Ma foi, ça c'est bien passé. Pas de cris, pas de bagarre.

-Ca se présente bien alors. C'est bon signe.

-Je ne crierais pas victoire toute suite. Ils tâtent seulement le terrain. Les premiers problèmes arriveront dans une semaine.

-Duo à raison, quand ils auront pris leurs marques, ils commenceront à se faire entendre. Même si certains veulent vraiment s'en sortir, il y aura toujours une tête de mule qui fera le contraire de ce qu'on dira. Dit à son tour Trowa.

-J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, Treize nous attend au virage, à la moindre erreur. Fit Zechs d'un ton soucieux.

-Au fait Duo, tu les as laissé seuls ?

-Ben oui, ils ont pas besoin de moi pour prendre leur douche. Puis ils feraient pas de conneries quand même.

Silence.

-Pas vrai ? Demanda le natté un soupçon paniqué.

-Je vais voir ce qu'ils font. Déclara Trowa en se levant.

Il sortit d'un pas rapide, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec les premiers pensionnaires.

Le petit déjeuner engloutit pour tout le monde, ils suivirent l'américain et les deux autres pour faire le point sur le planning de la journée.

Assis dans la cour à même le sol, Duo expliqua les directives.

-La majeure partie du temps, vous serez avec moi. Je serais en quelque sorte votre observateur, et Trowa et Wufei ne seront que les subordonnés, mais sachez qu'à la fin de ces deux mois, nous rendons notre verdict tous les trois. Les journées se dérouleront comme toutes journées dans une ferme. S'occuper des animaux, réparé des objets, s'occuper des champs, et j'en passe. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais croyaient s'en mon expérience, c'est très fatigant et physique.

Trowa prit à son tour la parole.

-Les animaux sont sous ma surveillance, et je ne tolérerai aucune maltraitance sur eux, cela risquerai de compromettre votre séjour ici, et de me mettre en colère, et vous ne voudrez sûrement pas me voir m'énerver sur vous.

Un silence plus que pesant s'installa suite aux paroles du français, la bagarre de Duo étant encore dans la mémoire de chacun.

Puis enfin, Wufei adressa quelques gentillesse à son tour.

-Quand avec moi, vous vous occuperez seulement de réparer de veille machine ou de faire du rangement dans la maison, vous pourrez aussi aider Sally, notre cuisinière et médecin privée. Sinon, toute sortie en dehors de ce ranch, est formellement interdite, sauf s'il y notre accord, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver.

Duo et Trowa lui lancèrent un regard énervé.

-Cependant, des sorties sont prévues. Pas celle que vous voudriez, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Chaque semaine, deux d'entre vous seront désignés pour faire les courses, puis une fois par mois, vous accompagnerez Zechs et Sally à la vente de bétails. Selon vos attitudes, nous pourrons aussi envisager des séjours plus dynamiques.

-Avec des meufs ? Demanda un des garçons, ce qui provoqua le rire de ses camarades.

-Les nanas d'ici, si tu veux te les tirer, il faut surtout être bien fourni, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, sinon t'as aucune chance !

-Maxwell !!!

-Ben quoi ? Je réponds à sa question, fit l'américain avec un air innocent.

-Duo !

-Ok. Ok. Non, il n'y aura pas de meuf. Termina l'américain.

-Bon, changeons de sujet. Durant un bon moment, vous vous chargerez tous de la construction d'une clôture tout autour de la propriété, ce qui est équivalent à environ six kilomètres. Vous en aurez pour un moment. Puis ensuite ça sera direction les champs, et ce sous la directive de Maxwell. Pour le reste, c'est encore pas défini. Déclara Wufei.

-Vous voulez qu'on monte une barrière ? De six kilomètres ? Vous nous prenez pour des cow-boys ou quoi ? S'exclama horrifié l'un des pensionnaires.

-Non, seulement pour des commis ! Vous êtes ici, alors autant que nous en profitions !

-C'est de l'esclavagisme !

-En quelques sorte. Mais en venant ici, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ramasser des fleurs dans les champs et traire les vaches ? Lui demanda Trowa avec un tantinet d'humour.

-Ouais.

-Désolé mon gars, mais la « petite maison dans la prairie » c'est dans l'État à côté. Dit Duo. Maintenant, que le principal est dit, vous allez lever vos petites fesses et me suivre sagement jusqu'au premier point de votre travail.

Ils grognèrent pour la forme, et suivirent cet énergumène jusque dans un champ. Des dizaines de maillets étaient déposé à même le sol, près de piquets de bois et de planche.

-Le travail commence ici. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas comment faire, c'est assez simple. Un plante un piquet solidement dans la terre, puis vous les reliés ensuite avec les planches en les clouant. Trois planches sur la largeur du piquet. Les piquets doivent être plantés à intervalle régulier, soit la longueur d'une planche. Voilà comment vous allez vous y prendre, cinq planteront les piquets, et cinq autres cloueront les planches. Compris.

-Oui monsieur ! Firent les jeunes en cœur et d'une voix forte, certainement une habitude de Sumer Hall.

-Très bien, mais appelez-moi Duo, ça sera suffisant. Au fait, si je remarque un piquet mal planté, ou une planche mal cloué, je démolis tout. Alors faite-le sérieusement.

-Et pendant que nous travaillerons vous ferez quoi ?

-Je vous aiderai, soit en clouant soit en plantant.

Sa réponse les choquèrent un peu, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'il leur donne le travail puis s'installer dans un coin attendant qu'ils finissent.

Mais c'était à eux de comprendre que bien qu'ils n'aient pas leur liberté, ils ne sont pas prisonniers et encore moins leurs esclaves.

Le soir même, les dix jeunes retournèrent à leur dortoir avant de tous s'écrouler sur leurs lits respectifs. La journée les avait épuisés, et cela ne faisait que commencer. Dans sa chambre, Duo sourit en entendant le calme qui régnait dans la pièce à côté, les petits étaient exténués et demain, ils feraient exactement la même chose.

A suivre...


	3. chapitre 3

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1&2, un petit 34, puis un 56.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

_Commencé le 4/10/04_

**La rédemption**

**Chapitre 3 : La bagarre**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les ados étaient arrivés à Emery. Les anciens délinquants commençaient à prendre le rythme du ranch, mais certains tentaient de se dérober aux ordres. Mais ils remarquaient que si ils étaient solidaires, deux d'entre eux étaient à l'écart, Quatre Winner et Heero Yuy. Dès le début, ces deux jeunes avaient intrigué Duo au plus au point, le japonais était si tendre et si attentionné envers le blond qu'il avait cru au début qu'ils étaient en couple, mais au fil du temps il avait compris que ce qu'ils les liaient étaient avant tout une solide amitié et un amour fraternel. Il les avait tout de suite pris sous son aile, tant la souffrance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Quatre lui faisait mal, et la froideur du regard d'Heero lui indiquait qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup souffert pour ne laissait passer qu'un sentiment froid. Tout comme lui, quand il était à Calbury.

Ce soir-là, alors que Quatre lisait tranquillement un livre emprunté à Wufei assis sur son lit, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher, il leva les yeux, et rencontra le regard noisette de Greg.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda Quatre en essayant de paraître nature, mais le tremblement dans sa voix ne convainc pas.

-T'inquiète Quatre, je vais rien faire. Ou est ton garde chiourme ?

-Sous la douche.

-Et tu le l'accompagne pas ? Tu es déjà lassé de lui ? Demanda Greg avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

-Il n'y a rien entre Heero et moi !!

-Tu nie ? Tu sais, on ne va pas te tuer parce que tu es gay, seulement te tabasser ! Fit-il en saisissant le menton de Quatre entre ses doigts.

Mais soudain une poigne puissante s'abattit sur son épaule.

-Lâche-le ! Fit une voix glaciale.

-Yuy ! Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, j'allais pas te le voler.

-Lâche-le maintenant !! Répéta Heero d'un ton plus que glacial cette fois, ce qui ne plut pas à Greg.

Sans prévenir il lâcha le menton de Quatre et se retourna d'un bloc pour envoyer une droite à Heero. Le japonais encaissa le coup, et regarda le jeune garçon d'un regard noir avant de se jeter sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Duo réglait plusieurs choses avec Zechs avant de retrouver sa chambre.

-On a reçu la livraison de graine pour la prochaine saison.

-Enfin, il était temps.

-Comment avance la clôture ?

-Pas aussi vite que je l'espérais, mais ça avance. Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que les jeunes pourrait nous aider demain pour décharger le camion.

-Oui, un peu de main-d'œuvre serait la bien venu, l'année dernière, il nous a fallu deux jours.

-Je peux compter sur toi ?

-Bien sur.

-Ok, alors à demain.

-A demain Zechs.

En revenant vers les dortoirs, il fut surpris par le bruit que faisait les ados. Ils parlaient en même temps, encourageant des personnes. Une bagarre !! Accélérant le pas, il entra pour voir Heero et Greg en train de se battre furieusement. Il se fraya un chemin vers les protagonistes et les sépara, du moins il essaya car ils étaient assez déchaînés.

-Ça suffit vous arrêtez !!! Cria-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Le silence revint très vite, mais cela ne calma pas du tout Duo.

-Malgré les journées que vous passez à travailler, vous avez quand même la force de déclencher une bagarre !!

-C'est lui qui…. Commença Greg.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir !! Vous êtes tous dans le même sac !! Si vous n'êtes pas fatigués, je vais remédier à ça. Tout le monde dehors !!

Mais ils hésitèrent à obéir.

-J'ai dit dehors !!! Répéta Duo.

L'américain se demandait encore ce qu'il allait leurs faire, quand il repensa aux graines à décharger. Il esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers la semi-remorque.

-Vous pouvez remercier Yuy et Geller parce que grâce à eux, vous n'irez pas dormir avant des heures. Ce camion est rempli de sac de graine, et vous allez le décharger maintenant pour les ranger dans la grange. Il est 21 h 14, à votre place je me dépêcherais !

Les garçons se regardèrent entre eux, puis s'exécutèrent tandis que Duo s'installait à proximité de la grange afin de surveiller le déchargement.

Le camion était rempli de sac, en comportant une centaine, car ils approvisionnaient les fermes aux alentours. Ce qui leurs valait chaque année un travail de surhomme et pénible, mais cette fois, ils s'en passeraient. Zechs sera content, ça évitera de prendre du retard.

Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'ils s'activaient, et le camion était encore à moitié plein, et Duo ne semblait pas revenir sur sa décision. Certains commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer, Heero lança un regard à Quatre.

-Arrête-toi. Tu ne vas pas tenir.

-Mais si.

-Quatre, fais une pause.

-Je vais bien Heero, ne t'en fais pas.

Puis le blond empoigna un sac et partit péniblement vers la grange.

Heero fit de même et lança un regard noir à l'américain.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Heero. Tu n'avais pas à déclencher cette bagarre.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de tous les forcer à travailler. Geller et moi aurions très bien pu le faire.

-Non. C'est tout le monde ou c'est personne. Vous devez comprendre que vous n'êtes pas en vacance. Maintenant continue tu retardes tous le monde.

Heero lui lança un second regard noir, mais Duo ne cilla même pas.

Quand enfin le dernier sac fut ranger, il était 3 h 36.

-Bon, il vous reste 2 h 30 pour dormir. Bonne nuit.

Et c'est en silence que les jeunes hommes regagnèrent le dortoir pour le peu d'heures qu'ils avaient gagné.

Le lendemain, c'est une bande de zombis qui entra dans la salle à manger, sous le regard étonné des quatre personnes présentent dans la pièce.

-Maxwell, qu'est-ce que tu leurs a fais ? Demanda Wufei.

-Oh, presque rien.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Sally.

-Zechs, oublie ce qu'on à dit hier.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Les petits gars ont voulu veiller un peu hier, et ils ont déchargé tout le camion. Wuffy, tu n'auras plus qu'à faire l'inventaire.

-Ça te ressemble bien ! Et ils avaient fait quoi pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Demanda Trowa.

-Une bagarre.

-Tu leurs as fais décharger tout le camion ? C'est un peu exagéré, tu ne trouve pas ?

-Au début je voulais leur faire faire que la moitié, mais je n'ai eu aucune plaintes, alors j'en ai conclu qu'ils voulaient tout faire. Répondit l'américain avec un sourire.

Et le déjeuner se déroula dans un silence absolu, tandis que les cinq adultes discutaient entre eux. Puis ensuite, ils retournèrent construire cette barrière.

-Bon puisque vous êtes fatigués, vous terminerez à 17 h au lieu de 19 h.

Il eut droit à quelques grognements de contentement mais n'y tint pas vraiment compte. Trowa vint les rejoindre pour les aider, n'ayant aucune obligations envers les bêtes.

Cependant, au milieu de l'après-midi, Duo remarqua que Quatre avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la cadence, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui le gênait. Le blond tremblait légèrement malgré le soleil de plomb. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Quatre ?

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Arrête-toi, tu es fatigué.

-Non. Répondit le petit blond en se remettant à la tâche.

Duo lui mit la main sur l'épaule afin de lui faire entendre raison, mais Quatre réagit brusquement en le repoussant. Et là, l'américain comprit.

-Quatre, calme-toi et suis-moi s'il te plait. Dit doucement Duo.

Mais au lieu d'obtempéré, le blond paniqua entièrement et recula essayant de s'éloigner de Duo.

-Je vous en prie ne me faites rien, c'est pas ma faute. Murmura-t-il à Duo qui ne comprit pas vraiment son attitude.

Il lança un regard à Trowa qui s'était approché silencieusement derrière le blond. Lui aussi avait compris. Sans prévenir il attrapa le blond par les épaules. Ce dernier se débattit et Trowa eut du mal à le maintenir en place, ils tombèrent à terre. Duo s'approcha de Quatre et pressa un point sur sa nuque afin de le faire tomber dans l'inconscience.

-C'est bien ce que je pense n'est-ce pas ?

-Hm.

-Emmène-le voir Sally.

-Hm.

Le grand brun se releva et emporta le blond avec lui, mais Heero ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-Ou est-ce que vous l'emmené ? S'écria-t-il en voulant stopper Trowa, mais Duo s'interposa.

-Reprend le travail Heero.

-Laissez-le tranquille ! Fit Heero en s'énervant grandement.

-On va l'aider ! Calme-toi Heero. Répondit Duo.

Heero lui lança un regard mauvais puis fixa une dernière fois son ami avant de reprendre son travail.

Le soir même, alors que les pensionnaires rattraper leurs heures de sommeil avant de dîner, Duo passa voir Sally.

-Alors, comment va Quatre.

-Mieux maintenant.

-C'était une crise de manque ?

-Oui, tu as parfaitement reconnu les symptômes heureusement.

-Et moi qui le faisais travailler comme un forcené ! Je suis vraiment minable !

-Il va mieux, tu peux aller le voir si tu veux.

-Oki ! Merci Sal'.

Duo se dirigea vers l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres puis entra dans l'une d'elle. Quatre était perdu dans ses pensées, étendu sur le lit, sous d'épaisses couvertures chaudes.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Duo ? Je vais très bien merci.

-Quatre, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu venais juste de terminer une cure ?

-Parce que je n'aime pas trop en parler, et puis je croyais que j'en étais débarrassés. Et puis je n'ai jamais fait de cure.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Après mon jugement, je suis parti directement à Sumer Hall, et du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvé sans rien à prendre. Puis à chaque fois que je faisais une crise de manque, ils…

-Que faisaient-ils ?

-Ils me frappaient, comme si c'était ma faute.

-C'est pas une attitude à prendre. Les méthodes des maisons de corrections ne changeront jamais. Mais maintenant que je suis au courant de tes antécédents c'est terminé pour toi.

-Quoi ? Non, je vous en prie, ne me renvoyez pas là-bas, je travaillerais dix fois plus et…

-Calme-toi, je ne compte renvoyer personne. Je voulais juste dire que tu ne travailleras plus avec moi, c'est trop physique.

-Et je ferais quoi alors ?

-Tu resteras avec Trowa. Ça sera plus tranquille comme travail. Pour le moment repose-toi, et je te vois demain pour le petit déjeuner.

-Mais je peux très bien…

-Tu reste là pour la nuit, sinon Sally va me passer un savon.

-Entendu.

-Je vais te rapporter de quoi manger.

-Merci.

Pendant ce temps, les conversations allait bon train au sujet de Quatre parmi les pensionnaires.

-Vous avez vu comment il a repoussé Duo. On aurait dit un démens.

-Comment cela se fait-il qu'il fasse encore des crises ? Il ne prend plus rien.

-Peut-être qu'il est atteint d'un autre mal.

-Et quel genre ?

-Je sais pas, vu qu'il aime les hommes, c'est peut-être la maladie du diable. Remarque non, sinon Yuy aussi serait contaminé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Heero qui était sur son lit ignorant la conversation.

-Hein Yuy, pourquoi t'es pas malade toi ? Vu que tous les surveillants du Sumer Hall te sont passés dessus ! A moins que tu aimais ça ?

-Ferme-là.

Greg sourit méchamment et s'approcha du japonais.

-Remarque faut dire que t'avais de l'expérience, j'ai entendu dire que t'as était arrêté pour prostitution, allez, dis-nous, c'était bien d'être leur jouet ?

Heero se leva et se posta devant Greg, le regardant d'un air dangereux. Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard mais ne cessa pas pour autant de le charrier.

-Ça rapporte beaucoup de faire la pute ? Tu as combien de côté ?

Le japonais lui lança son point dans la figure pour le faire taire. Mais Greg avait réveillé tellement de colère en lui, qu'il se défoula littéralement sur le pauvre garçon qui perdit connaissance sur les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui.

Se rendant compte de son acte, Heero céda à son instinct de protection et s'enfuit. Il alla à l'encontre du règlement et quitta le ranch. Il savait qu'il ruinait sa seule chance de s'en sortir, mais de toute façon, avec cet acte, il retournerait à Sumer Hall avec ou sans fuite. Il suivit la route, espérant ainsi arriver jusqu'à une petite ville ou il pourrait trouver un endroit ou dormir, et penser à l'avenir.

-Je vois que tu retrouves l'appétit, c'est bien. Dit Duo en regardant Quatre dévorer le plat que Sally lui avait préparé.

-Hm. C'est délicieux.

-C'est normal, c'est Sally qui fait la cuisine, sinon entre nous quatre on mettrait le feu au ranch.

Quatre rit sous cette remarque.

-Si tu veux, je peux dire à Heero de venir te voir, je suis sûr qu'il est mort d'inquiétude.

-Je le verrais demain. Ne vous dérangez pas pour ça.

-Si je te le propose Quatre, c'est que ça me dérange pas. Puis peut-être que ça me permettra de rester en vie.

-Hn ?

-Heero à failli me tuer quand je l'ai empêché de te rejoindre.

-Il a toujours était comme ça, quand je l'ai connu à Sumer Hall il a empêché les gardiens de me fournir en médicaments.

-Parce qu'en plus tu continué à te droguer ?

-Oui. Mais maintenant c'est fini, et tout ça grâce à Heero. Ensuite, il essayait de dissimuler mes crises. C'est mon grand frère en quelque sorte.

-Alors tu as de la chance d'avoir un grand frère tel que lui.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte et Wufei entra.

-Maxwell, on a un problème.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Un des gamins s'est fait la male !

-What ? Qui est-ce ?

-Yuy. Il a massacré un des ses camarades, et ensuite il s'est barré.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la chambre à la suite de cette annonce.

A suivre...


	4. chapitre 4

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1&2, un petit 34, puis un 56.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

**La rédemption**

**Chapitre 4 Le deale**

Duo, Trowa, Wufei et Zechs se tenaient tous les quatre dans le salon à débattre du cas Yuy.

-On a cas prévenir la police locale, qu'elle lance un avis de recherche. Proposa Wufei.

-Et Treize sera automatiquement au courant. On ne peut pas faire ça, ça annulera le projet sur-le-champ ! Déclara Duo.

-Et après ? On dirait que ça ne porte pas ces fruits, vu que l'un d'eux est parti.

-Je ne pense pas que Yuy soit parti parce qu'il avait projeté de le faire.

-Que veux-tu dire Trowa ?

-Lui, Winner et d'autres ont une certaine détermination pour tout faire pour ne pas retourner à Sumer Hall, peut-être est-ce dû à la bagarre avec Greg.

-Peut-être. Il a du se dire qu'avec ça, il repartirait là-bas illico, et ça, il ne le veut pas ! Dit Duo.

-Et on va faire quoi ? Attendre qu'il revienne ?

Sally entra, mettant fin provisoirement à la conversation.

-Duo, Quatre veut te voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il insiste.

-Ok, j'arrive. Puis il se tourna vers ses amis. Je vous laisse décidé, mais je persiste à croire qu'il ne faut en aucun cas prévenir Treize.

L'américain quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre du blond.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui. Dites-moi, vous avez décidé quoi pour Heero ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est en plein débat.

-Il ne faut pas le renvoyer à Sumer Hall, lui moins que les autres.

-Quatre, il a désobéit aux ordres, si cela parvient aux oreilles du gouverneur, ça ne sera plus de notre ressort.

-Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Je connais Heero, s'il a déclenché une bagarre c'était pour se défendre ou pour se protéger des paroles des autres. Il est très susceptible quand on lui rappelle Sumer Hall et certaines choses. Dit le blond en baissant la tête.

-Je me doute bien Quatre. Écoute, je vais partir à sa recherche et on verra la sanction à prendre avec lui.

-Merci.

Duo lui sourit et quitta la pièce. Au rez-de-chaussée, il attrapa son blouson.

-Tu pars ? Lui demanda Wufei en le voyant.

-Je vais le chercher.

-Tu ne sais même pas ou il est, c'est de la folie.

-On ne peut pas laisser ce jeune seul alors que la nuit tombe. Et je le ramènerais Wufei.

Il sortit et alla récupéra sa moto au garage ainsi que deux casques.

Duo réfléchit un instant pour savoir la direction prise par le japonais puis se mit en route. Après dix minutes de route, il arriva en vue d'une petite maison, ouverte de jour comme de nuit, le bureau du garde forestier.

-Bonsoir Chris.

-Tiens, Duo, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure ?

-Tu n'aurais pas vu un petit jeune par hasard passé ?

-D'origine japonaise, cheveux brun en bataille ?

-Oui.

-Je l'ai vu, si tu le cherche, il doit être à l'arrêt de bus.

-Ok, merci Chris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva en vu de l'arrêt de bus, et distingua une forme recroquevillée sur le banc. Au bruit du moteur, la forme se releva afin de voir ce qui se passait, quand il vit Duo, il ne fit aucun geste pour partir.

Duo descendit de moto, et alla se poser sur le banc à côté de Heero. Après un moment de silence, il demanda :

-Tu comptes allé ou comme ça ?

-Loin d'ici et de Sumer Hall.

-Tu sais que si tu pars, tu retourneras direct là-bas ?

-De toute manière, j'ai désobéi et je me suis enfui, alors j'y retournerais quand même.

-Je n'ai pas encore dit ça. Pourquoi as-tu déclenché cette bagarre ?

-…

-Greg est dans un sale état.

-Il l'a cherché.

-Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, tu veux bien ?

-Allez-y, pour ce que ça peut me faire.

-Il y très longtemps, vivait un petit garçon entourait de sa mère et de son père, un jour un grand incendie s'est déclaré et les parents du petit garçon sont morts, alors il s'est retrouvé à la rue. Un mendiant à peine âgé de dix ans l'a recueilli avec lui, et l'a conduit auprès d'autres enfants dans des entrepôts désaffectés. À eux tous, ils constituaient une bande d'orphelin qui volait pour vivre, et le jeune qui avait sauvé l'enfant s'appelait Solo. Une nouvelle vie commença alors, et le petit garçon devint très doué pour voler toute sorte de chose. Mais un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, et une épidémie à ravager la ville, les gamins n'avait aucun médicament et la moitié sont mort. Dont Solo. Ensuite, le petit garçon devint le seul plus âgé de la bande, et il devint le chef. Les années passèrent, puis un jour le petit garçon se fit prendre. Étant orphelin et accusé de nombreux vols, il se retrouva enfermé à Calbury jusqu'à sa majorité et il n'était âgé que de 12 ans. Dès son arrivé là-bas, les gardiens ont tout de suite était intéressé par ce gamin et ils en firent un jouet, mais celui qui lui faisait le plus peur, resta le directeur. Cela durant pendant 5 ans, tous les soirs, le petit garçon devait subir les sévices de ces hommes tous plus répugnant les uns que les autres, et il fut animé d'une rage incontrôlable envers les autres. Et enfin, quelqu'un lui donna la chance de s'en sortir en l'inscrivant dans un programme de réinsertion. Le petit garçon fut envoyé dans un ranch et il réussit à quitter définitivement Calbury. Fin du récit ! Termina Duo, les yeux dans le vague.

-Ce petit garçon, c'était vous ?

-Oui.

-…

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu as subi là-bas Heero, que tu sois consentant ou pas.

Et alors, le mur que Heero avait construit s'effondra et Duo recueilli un jeune garçon en pleurs dans ses bras.

-Je me sens si sale.

-Les seuls qui sont sales sont ceux qui t'ont fait subir ça. Tu n'arriveras pas à effacer ses souvenirs, même moi, 4 ans après il m'arrive de me réveiller en sursaut à la suite d'un cauchemar ou je me retrouvais encore à Calbury. Mais je le combat comme je peux.

-Je ne me sens pas la force de combattre. Et les autres pensent…

-Tu te fiches de ce que pensent les autres, ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent, alors ils ne comprennent pas. Si Greg aurait vécu ce que toi tu as vécu, il ne serait pas aussi grande gueule.

-Je ne veux plus jamais retournais là-bas. J'y survivrais pas.

-Tu n'y retourneras pas.

-Mais Zechs va me renvoyer. Il…

-Écoute, on va faire un deale tous les deux, tu es d'accord.

-Ca consiste en quoi ?

-Je m'arrangerais pour que Zechs ne mentionne pas ce petit écart, si toi tu me promets de ne plus déclencher de bagarre, et de tout faire pour quitter ce ranch libre.

-C'est valable.

-Puis il faudra que tu me tutoie, j'aie l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans sinon.

-Ça marche.

-Deale ? Demanda Duo en tendant la main.

-Deale. Répondit le japonais en tapant dedans.

-C'est bien. Allez, maintenant je te ramène avant que Wufei et Zechs ne nous fassent une crise cardiaque. Tiens ! Lui fit-il en lui tendant un casque.

Heero le lui prit et grimpa derrière Duo. En sentant ce corps se collait contre le sien, Duo eut chaud tout d'un coup, surtout quand le corps en question était bien fait, et absolument sublime. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser les idées par très catholique qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et reprit la route de Emery.

Une semaine de plus venait de s'écouler. Les activités allaient bon train au ranch, Quatre passait son temps auprès de Trowa et des chevaux, tandis que les autres continuaient à construire cette clôture qui semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin.

Le lendemain du retour de Heero, Duo avait pris à part tous les occupants en leurs faisant comprendre que plus jamais il ne voulait entendre des paroles indécentes au sein de ce ranch, tout comme il leur avait expliqué qu'ils prendraient de très gros risques à parler de la fugue d'Heero. Tout le monde c'était montré compréhensible quand ils avaient vu la petite lueur de colère brillait dans les améthystes de Duo. La routine avait repris son cours normal.

Cependant, en ce matin d'octobre, le bruit d'un moteur de voiture vint interrompre la quiétude de ce lieu. Duo et les ex-détenus étaient déjà au travail, Quatre et Trowa aux écuries, mais Wufei assista à l'arrivée de la voiture. À la vue d'une Mercedes flambant neuve, il n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de leur visiteur. Serrant les dents, il s'avança vers le visiteur……

A suivre...


	5. chapitre 5

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1&2, un petit 34, puis un 56.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

**La rédemption**

**Chapitre 5 : Représailles**

À la vue d'une Mercedes flambant neuve, il n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de leur visiteur. Serrant les dents, il s'avança vers le visiteur.

-Bonjour monsieur Khushrenada, que nous vaut cette visite ? Fit Wufei d'un ton aimable.

-Je suis venu en personne voir où en était le projet. Monsieur Merquise est-il là ?

-Bien sur, je vais aller le prévenir de votre arrivé. Si vous voulez bien attendre dans le salon.

-Faites vite.

Wufei les conduisit au salon avant de se précipiter dans le bureau de son amant. En voyant cette entrée brutale, Zechs s'étonna.

-Fei, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Khushrenada est dans le salon, il veut te voir.

-Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-D'après ce qu'il dit, il veut voir où en est le programme de réinsertion.

-Mon œil ! Ou est-il ?

-Dans le salon.

-Ok, j'y vais.

Ensemble, ils descendirent au salon, Treize l'accueillit avec un sourire poli.

-Heureux de vous revoir Zechs Merquise. Comme vous l'a dit votre employé, je voudrais voir où en sont les progrès de ces jeunes.

-Le juge Gé ne m'a pas prévenu de votre visite.

-Parce qu'elle n'a été décidée qu'hier.

-Je vois.

-Bien. Où sont-ils ?

-Ils travaillent.

-Je n'en doute pas. Puis-je faire un tour de ce ranch ?

-Bien sur, Wufei vous servira de guide ! J'ai malheureusement trop de travail pour me permettre de prendre une pause.

-Entendu.

Wufei grinça une fois de plus des dents à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Le voilà maintenant dans le rôle d'un guide. Avec un sourire poli plaqué sur ses lèvres, il débuta par la visite de certaine pièce de la demeure principale, puis par les dortoirs des jeunes. Treize restait sceptique quant à l'aménagement des bâtiments, faisant des remarques à tout va que son assistant ne manquait pas de marquer sur un bloc-note.

Poussant un soupir silencieux, il se dirigea vers les écuries.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Quatre avait rejoint Trowa pour l'aider. Bien que le brun n'était pas très sur que cela soit une bonne idée, il s'était avéré que le blond était très à l'aise avec les chevaux, et qu'il savait s'en occuper sans même demander conseil. Ce qui intrigua Trowa. Ce matin, il lui posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu t'y connaisses autant sur les chevaux ?

-Dans mon pays, ce sont des animaux très respectés, et très utile. Je monte à cheval depuis que j'ai trois ans. S'il y a une chose que j'aimais faire s'était galopé pendant des heures dans les dunes avec Sandrock. Mon cheval. Précisa-t-il face un sourcil interrogateur de Trowa.

-De quel pays viens-tu ?

-D'Arabie.

-Tu es arabe ? Tu n'en as pas le physique pourtant.

Quatre éclata de rire face à la remarque de son aîné.

-Ma mère était française. C'est d'elle que je tiens mon physique.

-Ok. Tu es en Amérique depuis longtemps ?

-Je suis arrivé dans ce pays il y a cinq ans, mais j'aurais préféré jamais y venir.

-Tu te drogué en arrivant ?

-Non. Mais la vie ici était tellement dure à supporté que je n'arrive plus à suivre entre mes cours et mon job pour financer mes études, alors on m'a fait une proposition et j'ai accepté. Et voilà ou ça m'a mené.

-On fait tous des erreurs. Si tu aimes tant galoper, un jour je t'emmènerais, il y a des coins géniaux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Hn.

-Cool.

Plus tard dans la matinée, ils étaient en train de nettoyer les écuries quand ils entendirent Wufei et deux hommes entrés. À leur vue, Trowa se tendit immédiatement et Quatre observa alors avec curiosité celui qui semblait être le plus important. Wufei lança un petit regard discret à Trowa. Ce dernier se tourna vers le blond.

-Continue sans moi, je reviens.

-D'accord.

Il regarda alors le grand brun se diriger vers le groupe, et les saluer. Il continua son travail dans les stalles tout en essayant d'écouter la conversation.

-Trowa, monsieur Khushrenada voulait visiter les environs, et étant donné qu'il tient à avoir des renseignements, je l'ai conduit ici.

-Hn.

-Comment cela se passe-t-il avec les jeunes Barton ?

-Bien. Rien à dire !

-Et lui ? Fit Treize en désignant Quatre, que fait-il ici ? Ne devrait-il pas être avec les autres.

-Et bien… Commença Wufei.

-J'avais besoin d'aide pour m'occuper des animaux, et Winner c'est porté volontaire. Coupa Trowa.

-Je vois. Un feignant qui ne voulait pas s'impliquer avec les autres !

-Êtes vous en train de dire que mon travail est celui d'un feignant ?

-Je ne parler de vous Barton. Vous n'êtes pas une généralité.

-Mais Quatre exécute les tâches que je fais moi-même. Veuillez faire attention à vos paroles monsieur Khushrenada ! Siffla Trowa, nul impressionné d'insulter un gouverneur.

-Approche ! Dit Treize à Quatre qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

Il lança un regard à Trowa qui hocha la tête. Il s'approcha donc non sans lâcher le seau qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu travailler dans les écuries ? Demanda Treize d'une voix sèche.

-Je… Je… Quatre paniqua et se mit à bafouiller.

-Répond ! Cria Treize.

Ce qui eut pour effet au blond de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir. Terrorisé, il recula brutalement en lâchant son seau qui était rempli d'eau et qui se déversa sur les chaussures cirées du gouverneur. Prenant enfin conscience de sa bêtise, il fixa bêtement les pieds de l'homme avant de remonter lentement ses yeux pour rencontrer deux prunelles coléreuses.

-Espèce de petit idiot ! Se mit à hurler Treize. Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !

Le gouverneur fit un pas dans la direction du blond qui le fixé sans bouger, puis leva le bras dans l'intention de le frapper. Quatre ferma brièvement les yeux dans l'attente du coup, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit Trowa entre lui et le gouverneur, et le bras de ce dernier retenu par la main du brun.

L'assistant de Treize avait palis tout d'un coup, tandis que Wufei esquissa un léger sourire.

-Barton !! Comment osez-vous !!

-Vous ne le toucherez pas ! Ces jeunes ont été placés sous notre protection, alors que soit vous ou les surveillants, je vous interdirais de les toucher ! Compris ? Fit-il en plongeant son regard émeraude dans ceux du gouverneur.

-Vous ne perdrez rien pour attendre ! Fit Treize en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

Trowa recula mais garda sa place entre le blond et le châtain.

-Puisque vous parlez de ça ! Autant mettre les choses au point ! Ils sont peut-être sous votre responsabilité mais ça ne vous donne pas pour autant le droit de passer vos nerfs sur les autres ! Chang, allez me chercher Maxwell, lui et moi allons avoir une sérieuse conversation en privé.

Wufei lui lança un regard haineux puis s'exécuta. Treize quant à lui, regagna la maison dans le peu de dignité qu'il pouvait garder face au français.

Une fois sortit, le brun se tourna vers Quatre.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, merci. Mais vous allez avoir des problèmes.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, comparé à toi, je ne risque rien.

Le blond hocha la tête et se remit lentement au travail.

Duo aidait Heero et un autre jeune avec une barrière quand une voix dans son dos l'appela.

-Maxwell ?

Duo se retourna vers Wufei, étonné de le voir ici. Il allait lui sortir une réplique mais à la vue de son ami, il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Khushrenada est ici, et il veut te voir !

-…

Le visage de Duo se ferma automatiquement au grand étonnement des jeunes qui se trouvait dans les alentour.

-Maintenant.

-Oui.

-…

-Je reste avec eux. Fit Wufei.

Sans rien ajouté, Duo se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers la demeure ou son plus grand cauchemar l'attendait.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau de Zechs ou Treize avait élu domicile, il le trouva debout dos à la porte regardant la fenêtre et les mains croisées derrière son dos. Exactement la même posture que par le passé.

-Assied-toi Maxwell.

Duo s'exécuta en tremblant légèrement. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait l'ébranler à ce point, c'était bien Treize Khushrenada.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'amuse à frapper un surveillant ? En quel honneur ?

-…

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Pourtant tu avais la langue bien pendu par le passé Duo ! Fit Treize avec un sourire malsain.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre.

-Le crois-tu vraiment ?

-Oui ! Répondit Duo en fixant le gouverneur dans les yeux.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, mais un poids le colla contre cette dernière.

-Détrompe-toi mon cœur. Tu m'appartiens bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Murmura Treize à son oreille et en se collant contre lui.

-Lâchez-moi… Murmura Duo en essayant de refouler la panique qui l'envahissait.

Mais Treize n'obtempéras pas et se mit à lui renifler les cheveux avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Tu sens toujours aussi bon mon cœur. J'aime cette odeur de pêche. Une vraie friandise.

Sentant la colère monter en lui, Duo réussit à se dégager d'un geste brusque.

-Le passé est derrière, monsieur. Ne vous avisez plus de me touchez !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Il y a des personnes qui seraient très intéressé par vos activités lorsque vous étiez directeur de Calbury !

-Personne ne te croira mon ange, tu es une vermine et tu le resteras. Qui voudrez croire un voleur et un mendiant comme toi ? Qui voudrez écouter quelqu'un qui donnait du plaisir à des gardiens pendant des années ?

-C'était des viols ! Et vous en faisiez parti !

-Mais eux, ils croient à ma parole, tes dires ne seront à leurs yeux que des mensonges d'un moins que rien voulant raquer l'argent de l'état.

Avant de sortir, Treize rajouta une dernière chose :

-Tu es peut-être sorti de Calbury, mais tu n'es rien dans la vie ! Tu resteras le jouet des autres !

Duo resta silencieux et ne bougea pas quand le gouverneur sortit définitivement de la pièce. Il resta prostré de longues minutes puis quitta la pièce.

Trowa le rencontra dans l'escalier et le fixa avec sa prunelle émeraude. Sans un mot il lui tendit un trousseau de clé.

-Que…

-Prend-les, tu en as besoin. Et ne reviens que quand tu seras calmé.

Duo lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et finit de descendre sans un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une moto quitta le ranch.

Il ignora combien de temps il avait passé à errer dans la ville, mais quand il rentra au ranch, tout était silencieux et noir. Se doutant que Trowa ou Wufei avaient dû s'occuper des adolescents, il entreprit de traverser le dortoir en silence pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Sans allumer, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et ne garda que son boxer avant de se glisser sous sa couette. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer presque silencieusement, et quelqu'un s'avança dans la pièce.

-Qui que tu sois, je te conseille de partir avant de m'énerver plus que nécessaire ! Gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Mais loin de prendre peur, l'ombre continua son avancée, et Duo alluma la lampe de chevet.

-Heero ? Que veux-tu ?

Mais le japonais ne répondit rien et s'installa près de Duo qui était trop abasourdi pour entreprendre le moindre geste. Mais il décida de réagir quand il sentit deux lèvres entreprenantes sur les siennes. Doucement, pour ne pas le froisser, il le repoussa.

-Heero, arrête. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Tu as fait beaucoup de choses pour moi.

-Et alors ?

-Je voudrais te remercier ! Déclara Heero en reprenant les lèvres de l'américain et en le renversant sur le lit.

Durant quelque instant il se laissa aller au baiser, de toute évidence, Heero semblait être doué dans ce domaine, mais il se reprit de nouveau.

-Non, Heero. Y'a d'autre façon de me remercier, tu n'as pas à t'abaisser à ça !

-Mais…

-Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, fais tout ce que tu peux pour ne pas tomber une fois que le programme sera terminé.

Heero le regarde un moment avant de baisser le regard comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Gomen.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mais maintenant c'est toi qui choisit ce que tu fais de ton corps, et si tu veux un conseil, attend d'être vraiment sur de vouloir le faire avant de coucher avec un homme. Non seulement tu te sentiras pas sale, mais en plus tu prendras du plaisir.

-Hn.

Un long silence accueillit les paroles de l'américain, puis d'une toute petite voix Heero formula une dernière requête :

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

-…

-Juste dormir ?

-Bien sur.

Duo se décala un peu et fit une place au japonais qui le rejoignit aussitôt sous les couvertures, puis il éteignit la lumière. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix du métis s'éleva de nouveau.

-Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je dormirais avec un homme qui ne me touchera pas de la nuit.

Duo se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice.

-Dors Heero.

Le lendemain, c'est une vision de rêve qui apparut aux yeux de Duo. Heero dormait profondément, aux creux de ses bras. Perdu au pays des rêves, une expression innocente se peignait sur son visage.

_« Je pourrais vite m'habituer à sa présence à mon réveil chaque matin »_ Pensa Duo, mais il chassa vite cette pensée. Il regarda l'heure, et entreprit de réveiller son ange endormi.

-Heero… Murmura-t-il. Heero, réveille-toi.

-Hm…

-Heero…

Deux prunelles cobalt s'ouvrirent lentement, et regardèrent Duo.

-'jour.

-Bonjour. Répondit Duo dans un sourire tendre.

-Pourquoi tu me réveille si tôt ?

-Il faut que tu retournes dans ton lit avant le réveille des autres pensionnaires.

-Hn.

Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte, mais au dernier moment, il fit demi-tour en embrassa longuement Duo.

-Et là, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie ! Murmura le brun avant de quitter la pièce.

L'américain fixa un moment la porte avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. L'avantage, c'est que le japonais lui avait remis le moral que Treize lui avait enlevé.

A suivre...


	6. chapitre 6

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1&2, un petit 34, puis un 56.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

_Commencé le 4/10/04_

**La rédemption**

**Chapitre 6 : liberté**

Le premier mois venait de s'écouler. Une certaine cohérence s'était établi entre les jeunes et leurs tuteurs, et ils se préparaient en ce moment à partir le lendemain avec Zechs et Sally pour une durée de trois jours afin de récupérer du nouveau bétail. Un voyage qui leur ferait du bien, surtout pour Duo qui se réjouissait à l'avance de ne pas les accompagner. Trowa et Quatre restaient au ranch également, le brun en avait fait la demande en précisant que le blond lui était d'une aide considérable, même si Duo soupçonnait une autre raison.

La clôture étant finie, ils s'occupaient de divers travaux. Tandis qu'une moitié était aux champs avec Wufei, l'autre s'occupait de réparer la grange avec Duo, qui avait souffert d'intempéries.

-Heero vas-y doucement avec ces planches, quand elles te tomberont sur les pieds tu ne pourras pas marcher avant quelques jours ! Prévint-il en voyant le japonais transportant de lourdes planches avec désinvolture.

-Hn.

Ignorant si ce mot voulait dire « oui » ou « mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde », Duo s'éloigna.

Cependant, Heero, lui le regardait s'éloignait avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.

_Un accident ? Intéressant _Pensa-t-il.

Alors que Duo s'apprêtait à rejoindre Wufei et les autres pour voir ou ils en étaient, un bruit de chute et un grand cri résonna dans la grange. L'américain se précipita vers l'origine du cri et écarta les quelques ados curieux pour voir Heero à terre la jambe coincée sous un amas de planches. Sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour, il s'approcha.

-Heero, ça va ?

-hn….J'ai mal…

-Shit ! Je t'avais dit de faire attention pourtant !!

Il releva les planches qui écrasaient la jambe du japonais et le prit dans ses bras et direction de l'antre de Sally.

Le verdict tomba. Le japonais s'en tirait avec une foulure à la cheville, mais il ne pourrait pas participer à l'expédition de demain. Mais Heero s'en fichait, il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Restait seul avec le natté, il se confondit cependant en excuse.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Heero, c'est un accident.

-À cause de moi, tu vas devoir passer tes trois jours de congés ici.

-De toute manière, je ne comptais pas bouger d'ici. Et puis je te signale que Quatre restes aussi.

-Hn.

-Ne te tracasse pas avec ça plus longtemps.

Et l'américain sortit laissant un japonais ravi. La première phase de son plan était en place.

Le lendemain, Zechs entreprit de faire un brieffing rapide avec Duo.

-Surtout, si il y a le moindre problème, tu appelles sur le portable.

-Oui.

-Et n'emmène pas les deux jeunes qui restent dans un de tes bouges !

-Non.

-Et…

-Zechs, je sais encore m'occuper de quelqu'un, puis Trowa restera la plupart du temps avec Quatre, et ce n'est pas Heero qui me posera des problèmes, alors maintenant, va dire au revoir à Wufei et part !

-T'as raison, mais je téléphonerais tous les jours pour savoir comment ça se passe.

-Tu ne pars que pendant trois jours Zechs, donc à part causer un moment de frustration à Wu, ton départ n'est pas un problème pour nous.

Pour toute réponse, il se prit une légère claque sur la tête.

Une fois toute la bande partit, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Quatre et Heero se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Bon, que fait-t-on ?

-J'ai des comptes à remettre à jour, et j'en aurais pour la journée ! Fit Wufei en s'éloignant en direction de la demeure.

-Quatre et moi avons des chevaux à ferrer. Et des stalles à nettoyer.

Et Trowa partit en entraînant le blond avec lui, sous le regard suspicieux de Duo.

-Bon, ben reste plus que nous.

-Hn.

-Bon tu ne peux pas faire grand chose avec ta cheville.

Duo réfléchit un instant.

-Ca te dirait une ballade en moto ?

-Hn ?

-Je connais un endroit super. Et c'est une occasion pour te les faire découvrir.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo et Heero prenaient la direction du sud, le japonais étroitement collé contre son dos.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était un endroit super ! Fit l'américain, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux en haut d'une falaise, surplombant pratiquement toute la ville.

-Hn.

-Quand je viens, j'ai l'impression de dominer le monde, d'être le roi du monde.

-Ça donne une impression de liberté, dit Heero.

Duo esquissa un sourire. C'était sa première pensée le jour ou il avait découvert cet endroit, alors qu'il venait juste de quitter définitivement Calbury. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais ils avaient pratiquement connu les mêmes tortures et humiliations.

-Je connais une petite crique. On pourrait s'y baigner. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-C'est une bonne idée.

La journée s'écoula à une vitesse incroyable et vint l'heure pour les deux jeunes hommes de retourner au ranch.

En arrivant, Duo s'étonna de remarquer le calme plein qui régnait dans ce ranch. Mais le plus étonnant, ce fut les enclos vides, alors que Trowa avait dit qu'il devait nettoyer des stalles, hors pour le faire, il valait mieux le faire sans les chevaux dans l'enclos .

-C'est bientôt l'heure d'allez manger, alors je te laisse faire ce que tu veux. Je dois parler avec Trowa.

-Hn.

Duo se dirigea vers les écuries, avec un pressentiment. Il ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible, et les bruits de gémissements, agrémenté de bruissement de paille lui confirmèrent ces soupçons. Sans plus s'avancer, il appela :

-Trowa ?

Les gémissements stoppèrent net, et des murmures se firent entendre. Retenant un petit rire, Duo attendit que Trowa se montre. Ce dernier apparut quelques minutes plus tard, le bouton de son jean ouvert et sa chemise entièrement déboutonner. Ce qui fit sourire grandement Duo, il en était sur.

-Duo ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ben je voulais vous dire que j'étais rentré avec Heero, et ainsi vous prévenir qu'on va bientôt manger.

-Heu…. Entendu.

-Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu. Désolé si j'ai interrompu quoique ce soit.

Le français resta stoïque mais ses joues prirent une légère coloration rouge.

-Duo ! Tu le savais très bien. Ça se voit dans tes yeux.

-C'est vrai. Mais je voulais avoir confirmation ! Répondit Duo avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Duo !!

-Bon je vous laisse. À tout à l'heure Quatre ! Cria l'américain à l'intention du blondinet qui ne s'était pas encore montré.

Le repas se fit dans une ambiance calme et silencieuse. Trowa était, on ne peu plus calme, Wufei comme toujours, muet, sans parler de Heero, et quant à Quatre, il ne cessait de rougir quand il croisait le regard de Duo. Ce dernier comprenait très bien la gêne du blond, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa relation avec son ami. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de repas que l'ambiance se détendit, Duo s'amusant à enquiquiner le chinois qui partait à chaque fois au quart de tour. Un moment donné, Trowa et Duo s'éclipsèrent durant quelques minutes. Et ce ne fut que sous les coups des 22 heures que Duo, Quatre et Heero allèrent vers les dortoirs, mais Duo retint Quatre par le poignet.

-Tu sais, exceptionnellement tu peux aller dormir avec Trowa !

-Mais, je…

-Écoute, Quatre, ça ne me dérange absolument pas que vous ayez une relation, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Et puis, je suis sur que cela sera plus confortable dans une chambre, que dans une écurie ! Fit remarquer Duo avec un clin d'œil.

Quatre lui sourit franchement, puis fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers le châtain qui l'attendait sur le perron.

-Il ne vient pas avec nous Quatre.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est en de très bonnes mains.

-Hn.

Et ce ne fut qu'à deux, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Duo somnolait, Heero entreprit comme la dernière fois, de se rendre dans la chambre du natté, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

-Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que…. ?

-Chut… Laisse-toi faire !

-Non, …. Hee….

-La dernière fois, tu m'as dis que je ne devrais le faire que quand j'en aurais envie. Et j'ai envie de toi, Duo.

-Heero…

Mais le japonais ne tint pas compte des dernières pseudo protestations de l'américain. Il emprisonna les mains qui tentaient de le repousser et partit à l'exploration de ce corps qu'il convoitait tant. Il déposa mille baisers sur le torse de Duo qui croyait devenir fou. Heero prit en bouche un des mamelons et le malmena avant de passer à l'autre. Puis, il continua la descente, s'attardant au nombril. Quand il arriva au niveau des hanches de Duo, il stoppa et releva la tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, lui demandant d'aller plus loin par le biais de leur contact visuel.

La demande fut acceptée.

Alors, lentement, il retira le caleçon de l'américain, libérant son sexe. Heero le prit en main et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, soutirant des soupirs de plaisir à Duo. Voulant passer au plus vite aux choses sérieuses, il prit le membre en bouche, le lubrifiant à l'aide de sa salive. Puis, il se débarra à son tour de ses vêtements sous l'œil émerveillé de Duo, et s'installa sur son ventre et fit entrer le membre en lui. L'américain crut devenir fou quand Heero se mit à bouger, mais cela ne lui convenait pas, il voulait que le japonais prenne autant de plaisir que lui. Sans prévenir, Duo fit basculer Heero sur le dos, prenant ainsi le contrôle. Le métis le regarda avec étonnement.

-Duo ? Je…

Mais cette fois, l'américain le fit taire d'un baiser profond, avant de reprendre des va-et-vient lents, qui s'intensifiaient à mesure que les gémissements du japonais s'amplifiaient. Il saisit son membre et se mit à le pomper énergiquement. Heero se libéra entre leurs deux corps dans un cri, puis il se cambra, et recueillit le plaisir de Duo en lui. Haletant et en sueurs, ils se fixèrent un moment, profitant de leurs orgasmes, puis ils échangèrent un dernier baiser. Duo se retira du corps de son amant et s'allongea sur le dos, aussitôt rejoint par le japonais. Ils s'endormirent enlacés, heureux et comblé.

À suivre……


	7. chapitre 7

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1x2, un petit 3x4, puis un 5 et 6.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

_Commencé le 4/10/04_

**La rédemption**

**Chapitre 7 : Mise au point**

Une ambiance lourde régnait au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin quand Duo et Heero arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Les deux couples avaient des têtes d'amoureux transis, quant à Wufei, il ne desserrait pas les dents.

-Trowa, Duo ! Venez !

Les deux concernés échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné, puis suivirent leur camarade.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?

-De quoi tu veux parler Wu ? Demanda Trowa.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je parle de Quatre et Heero !

-Et alors ?

-Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux avec eux ? Ou c'est juste une histoire de cul ?

-Wuffy, bien que tu sois mon meilleur pote, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Bien au contraire. Écoutez, vous vous souvenez du jour ou nous avons été libérés ?

-Bien sur. Ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Et vous vous souvenez également, que quand nous sommes venus travailler ici, je ne suis arrivé que deux semaines plus tard ?

-Oui.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu en parler, parce que c'était personnel, mais en fait, j'étais retournez à Calbury.

-Quoi ?

-Quand Kushrenada a été au courant de ma liaison avec Zechs, il a convaincu le juge que je devais pas sortir. Que la décision de Zechs avait été aveuglée ! Si Sally n'avait pas parlé en ma faveur, je ne serais pas ici.

-Mais…

-Sérieux ou pas, restez discret. Parce que si Treize apprend que vous couchez avec eux, jamais il ne les laissera partir. C'est leur avenir que vous ruinerez, et ce serait dommage pour eux, parce qu'ils méritent pas de retourner à Sumer Hall.

Trowa et Duo gardèrent le silence. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé les conséquences de leurs actes.

-T'inquiète pas Wuffy. Je ne laisserais pas Heero repartir dans cet enfer.

-Pareil pour moi.

-Faites attention tout de même. Les autres pensionnaires peuvent vous dénoncer.

Quittant ses amis, Duo retourna dans les dortoirs, il trouva Heero en train de l'attendre dans sa chambre.

Depuis leur réveil, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de cette nuit. Ils s'étaient contentés d'éviter le sujet et de le repousser à plus tard. Mais maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le japonais.

-Désolé de quoi Heero ?

-De t'avoir sauté dessus hier soir. Je…

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Heero, je n'ai pas regretter ce qui c'est passé, puis si je n'aurais pas voulu coucher avec toi, tu n'aurais pas dormi avec moi.

Heero esquissa un petit sourire.

-Ca me fera un bon petit souvenir à garder. Murmura-t-il.

-Tu sais Heero, le fait que tu sois un détenu, si l'on peut dire, et moi un formateur n'arrange pas les choses. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter là.

-…

-Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, et j'aimerais beaucoup approfondir ce qui semble être un début de relation, mais…

-Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment.

-Oui.

Heero baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis il fixa son amant d'une nuit.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Duo vint s'agenouiller devant lui et lui caressa la joue.

-Je pense chaque mot que je viens de prononcer Hee-chan.

-Hee-chan ?

-Je trouve ça mignon comme surnom.

-Je… Comprends pas…

-Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

-Ca. Ton attitude envers moi. Je ne suis qu'un…

Duo apposa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça, Hee-chan. Ici, tu es Heero Yuy, et à mes yeux tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-…

-Merci.

Doucement, Duo se releva légèrement pour l'embrasser. Heero lui rendit son baiser mais le repoussa au bout d'un moment.

-Et nous ?

-Nous ?

-Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

-Ne rien dire aux autres, et attendre la fin du mois.

-Hn.

-Après, tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras Heero, tu pourras partir et mener ta vie comme bon te semble.

-Et….

-Oui ?

-Je pourrais… Rester ici ? Avec toi ?

À ces mots, le cœur de Duo manqua plusieurs battements.

-Oui, bien sur que tu pourras rester.

Remettant leur avenir entre les mains du destin, ils s'embrassèrent s'en penser au lendemain.

-Alors, tout c'est arrangé ?

Trowa sursauta presque en entendant cette phrase. Il avait complètement oublié Quatre. Il observa un moment sa silhouette devant la fenêtre et s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer.

-De quoi tu parle ?

-De ton problème avec Wufei. Je suppose qu'il parlait de nous ?

-Tu suppose bien. Il nous mettait en garde contre Kushrenada.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il peut vous empêcher de sortir.

À ces paroles, Quatre se retourna brusquement dans les bras de Trowa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y arrivera jamais.

-Je… Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas Trowa. Fit Quatre en enfouissant la tête dans le cou de son amant.

-Tu n'y retourneras pas, même si pour cela je dois me saigner aux quatre veines, tu n'y retourneras pas ! Je t'en donne ma parole.

Dans quelques temps, Zechs et les autres reviendraient. Ils devront reprendre chacun leurs rôles et finir ce mois. Ils devront faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, mais ils y arriveront. Pour leurs futurs, ils y arriveront.

À suivre….


	8. chapitre 8

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1&2, un petit 34, puis un 56.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

_Commencé le 4/10/04_

**La rédemption**

**Chapitre 8 : Le défi**

Il ne restait maintenant plus que cinq jours avant la fin du séjour. Zechs et Sally étaient revenus, il y a quelques temps, et maintenant le ranch ressemblait plus à un camp de vacance qu'à un camp de réinsertion.

Duo et Heero avaient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, et agissait normalement comme au tout début. Quatre et Trowa restaient eux aussi discret, mais Trowa avait la chance d'être seul avec le blond toute la journée, alors que Duo était entouré en permanence des jeunes. Les autres pensionnaires n'avaient rien remarqué, et ce malgré l'attitude changée du japonais. Ses yeux étaient plus lumineux, et il souriait de temps en temps, mais ce genre de détails, seul un amant pouvait le voir. À la grande surprise générale, Treize ne s'était pas montré alors que la fin de la période de réinsertion approchait. Zechs espérait que tout se passerait bien, mais il espéra en vain.

Il reçut une lettre écrite de la main même de Treize. Il l'a parcouru et devint pâle, il demanda à Wufei d'aller chercher Duo et Trowa et de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Son amant acquiesça et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre réunis. Voyant l'attitude crispée de leur patron, ils surent que ça avait un rapport avec Kushrénada.

-Que se passe-t-il Zechs ? Demanda Trowa.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Treize à l'instant.

-Que dit-elle ? Fit Duo en sentant le malaise l'envahir.

-Étant donné qu'il ne reste que cinq jours avant la fin du contrat, Treize souhaite que nous emmenions tous les jeunes en camping dans la vallée.

-En camping ? Tu veux rire ?

-Non, pas du tout. Une durée de quatre jours.

-Il est devenu aimable ? Offrir un camping aux gosses ? Ca c'est gentil !

-Ne te méprend pas Duo! Le coupa Zechs.

Il regarda les trois jeunes hommes face à lui, et soupira.

-Il y a un itinéraire à respecter, une durée. Et toi seul doit y aller Duo !

-Quoi ?

-Tu dois les amener dans la Montagne des Pics, et redescendre par le flan. Et tout ça en quatre jours.

-Mais….

-Ce n'est pas possible de faire une telle marche. Grimper le Pic est extrêmement fatigant. Et le faire en quatre jours, le retour compris est infaisable.

-C'est ce qu'il demande. Si Duo et les jeunes ne sont pas de retour au bout des quatre jours, les accords s'annuleront automatiquement, et les jeunes repartiront à Sumer Hall. Mais dans le contraire, ils pourront tous partir sur notre décision seulement.

Un silence pesant accueilli les paroles de Zechs. Duo et Trowa avaient pâlit, tandis que Wufei pestait intérieurement.

-Appelle le juge G et dis-lui que nous refusons les termes finaux. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ça !

-Je le sais Duo, mais suite à sa visite, Treize a décrété que ces jeunes étaient trop bien traités, et qu'on ne pouvait leur faire confiance. Il veut voir de quoi ils seront capables si on les lâche dans la nature, avec seulement un instructeur à peine plus âgé qu'eux.

-Écoute Zechs, c'est évident qu'une meilleure ambiance règne au ranch parmi les gamins, mais si tu les envois seuls avec moi en pleine nature, dieu sait qu'ils pourront faire.

-C'est à toi de faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien Duo.

-Mais…

-Tu es strict avec eux ! Déclara Wufei. Tu as gagné leur respect depuis le tout premier jour. Ils continueront à te respecter en dehors du ranch. Et puis, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu connais la vallée, tu pourras les ramener à temps au ranch.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Tu y arriveras Maxwell ! Je le sais.

Duo soupira profondément et regarda chacun de ses amis. Maintenant, l'avenir de Heero, et Quatre et des autres reposaient sur ses épaules.

-Très bien. Alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Nous partirons demain matin à l'aube, et tout doit être prêt ce soir. Fit l'américain, résigné.

-Je me charge du matériel, et Trowa va s'occuper des jeunes pour aujourd'hui. Toi tu vas étudier les cartes, et trouve un chemin court pour accéder au Pic.

-Et si je les emmenais dans un petit coin tranquille pendant quatre jours et que l'on faisait croire à Treize que nous avons accompli l'itinéraire ?

-Impossible, il y a une dernière close. Tu dois récupérer un drapeau qui se trouve au sommet du Pic et faire une photo avec tout le groupe.

-Shit !!

-Trouve un bon itinéraire, Duo.

-Hn.

La journée s'écoula vite, trop vite au goût de Duo qui était perdu dans ses cartes, recherchant un bon itinéraire. Malheureusement, la Montagne des Pic n'était pas la plus facile à grimper. Même s'il choisissait un itinéraire simple, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils reviennent à temps au ranch. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Heero s'approcher de lui.

-Duo-kun ?

Duo se retourna avec surprise, et lui sourit tendrement. Le fait que Heero l'appelle « Duo-kun » signifiait qu'ils étaient seuls, alors il pouvait se permettre un sourire.

-Wufei nous a dit que nous partions tous en camping avec toi.

-C'est exact.

-Il ne nous a pas dit les raisons, mais je suppose qu'il y a un enjeu là-dedans, pas vrai ?

Duo regarda un moment son amant dans les yeux, sans rien dire.

-Treize veut que je vous fasse faire un itinéraire en quatre jours. Si je n'y arrive pas, vous repartirez tous à Sumer Hall, sans exception. Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

À ces mots, Heero se tendit, et Duo lui attrapa la taille, l'emmenant contre lui. Le japonais passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de celle de Duo et s'assit sur ces genoux.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas repartir là-bas, mais j'ai peur de…

Heero l'empêcha de continuer en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Tu y arriveras.

Puis, ne laissant pas le temps à l'américain de répliqua, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un tendre baiser. Cependant, ils ne virent pas l'ombre témoin de la scène, qui s'éloignait doucement

-Je vais retourner au dortoir avant que les autres ne se posent des questions. À demain.

Le japonais se leva et alla vers la sortie.

-Et n'oublie pas, j'ai confiance en toi !

Et il sortit. Duo ne se posa pas plus de questions, et repartit à l'étude de sa carte, le cœur plus léger.

_**88888888888888888888**_

-Allez ! Allez ! On se dépêche ! Cria Duo avec enthousiasme.

Les dix adolescents maugréèrent et mirent leurs sacs à dos sur leurs épaules.

Duo s'approcha de Wufei et Trowa.

-Bon, on se dit à dans quatre jours les gars ! S'exclama le natté.

-Tu as trouvé un bon itinéraire ? Demanda Wufei.

-Bof. Répondit le natté en haussant les épaules. Mais j'improviserais une fois sur place.

-Espérons-le ! Fit Trowa.

-T'inquiète pas Tro, je vous les ramènerais tous avant que Treize n'arrive.

-Hm….

Duo leur fit un sourire, et s'éloigna en direction des jeunes. Il prit la tête du groupe, en commencèrent à s'éloigner. Quatre se retourna une dernière fois et adressa un signe de tête à Trowa, ce dernier y répondit par un sourire. Il espérait vraiment que Duo lui permettrait de garder Quatre auprès de lui, tout dépendait de lui maintenant.

_**88888888888888888888**_

La nuit allait bientôt tomber, et Duo maintenait l'allure, malgré les protestations de quelques jeunes.

-On est bientôt arrivé ? Demanda un.

-Non. Répondit Duo.

-On arrivera quand alors ? Demanda à son tour un autre jeune.

-Quand je le déciderai ! Répliqua Duo d'un ton ferme.

Depuis plus d'une heure, les même questions ne cessaient d'être posées : « Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? » « Dans combien de temps on va se reposer ? ».

Duo commençait vivement à en avoir marre, mais sa mauvaise humeur s'envola quand la Montagne des Pics se dessina à l'horizon.

-Hé ! Les gars, vous voyez la montagne là-bas ?

-Oui. Répondirent certain.

-Nous installerons notre camp à son pied. Alors dépêchez-vous !

Ces mots eurent un effet bénéfique sur le groupe, car un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés, les tentes étaient montées, le feu allumait, et la nourriture distribuée. Autant affamés que fatigués, ils mangèrent en silence, savourant chaque bouchée de leurs conserves.

Puis Greg s'adressa à Duo.

-Dans combien de temps seront nous rentrés au ranch ?

Duo le regarda étonné.

-Dans quatre jours normalement.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que vous décidez de nous emmener en camping, comme ça, alors que la fin du séjour arrive ? Demanda Greg, avec un regard un peu mauvais.

Duo fronça les sourcils, et répondit néanmoins :

-Nous avons pensé que cela vous ferez du bien de partir un peu du ranch. Bon, allez tous à vos tentes maintenant ! Alex, Florian, vous m'aiderez à faire la vaisselle.

Les deux jeunes garçons hochèrent la tête, et ils entreprirent de laver sommairement les couverts avec une bouteille d'eau.

Duo repensa aux questions de Greg, ce jeune était bien trop curieux. De plus, d'un commun accord avec Zechs, Wufei et Trowa, ils avaient décidé de ne pas en parler aux gamins. Seul Heero était au courant, mais il n'était du genre à aller le répéter aux autres, et encore moins à Greg. Les deux garçons ne s'aimaient pas du tout. Il fit se dirigea vers sa tente, dans l'espoir de dormir, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Heero, l'attendant sagement sur son duvet.

-Heero ? Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus, que le japonais l'attirait contre lui et l'embrassait passionnément, tandis que ses mains commençaient à déboutonner la chemise de Duo. Ce dernier ne se posa pas plus de question, et entreprit lui aussi de dévêtir son amant. Il ne l'avait plus touché depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Quelques heures plus tard, Heero dormait sur le torse de Duo. Ce dernier quant à lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts et était perdu dans ses pensées. Heero lui avait avoué son amour pendant leur ébat. En avait-t-il pris conscience ? Il l'avait murmuré, mais Duo l'avait clairement entendu.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Murmura-t-il tout doucement.

Dans son sommeil, Heero soupira d'aise et se bouina un peu plus contre son amant, qui resserra sa prise sur lui. Duo en était sûr maintenant, son avenir était avec Heero, quelles que soient les épreuves à traverser.

À suivre………


	9. Interlude I : Trowa

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple éternel 12, un petit 3+4, puis un 5+6.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

Note : L'idée m'est apparue d'un coup à partir de maintenant, j'inclurais entre deux chapitres, un interlude, racontant le passé de Trowa, Wufei et Duo avant leur incarcération. Par contre, il s'agit de petit saut dans le temps, donc rien de très détaillé.

_Commencé le 4/10/04_

**La rédemption**

**Interlude 1 : Trowa**

Un adolescent de seize ans marchait nonchalamment dans la rue. Il venait de terminer les cours pour la journée, et regagnait à présent son appartement ou l'attendait sa mère et sa sœur. Son père était marin, il était souvent absent durant plusieurs semaines. Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine de libraire et observa d'un air admiratif les statuettes de chevaux exposés. Il esquissa un sourire rêveur, un jour, lui aussi aurait son propre cheval ! Reprenant son chemin, il atteignit rapidement son immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

-Maman ! Je suis rentré !

Il se figea soudain, des pleurs venaient du salon. Abandonnant son sac dans l'entrée, il se précipita dans la pièce pour trouver sa mère assise dans le canapé, sa tête enfoui dans ses mains. Un peu à l'écart, il vit sa sœur, les yeux rouges et bouffis.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa mère leva un regard noyé de larme vers son fils.

-Ton père a disparu en mer. Fit-elle d'une voix étranglée de sanglots.

Trowa sentit un poignard lui transpercer son cœur. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Son père était fort, il ne pouvait pas se noyer ! Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner !

-Non… Murmura-t-il.

-Trowa… Fit alors la voix de sa sœur.

Il se tourna vers Catherine. Sa douce Cathy. Âgée de quatre ans de plus que lui, elle avait atteint un niveau de maturité que lui n'avait pas encore. Il sut à son regard, que son père ne reviendrait pas.

Quittant précipitamment le salon, il alla s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant sa mère et sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas leur montrer qu'il était faible. S'écroulant sur son lit, il laissa libre court à sa peine.

**88888888888888888888888**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort de son père. Les gardes de côtes avaient retrouvé les corps des marins, dont son père. Sa mère avait réussi à surmonter tant bien que mal la tragédie, et avait trouvé un travail de blanchisseuse le jour, et femme de ménage dans une grande propriété le soir. Elle qui n'avait jamais travailléélevant ses deux enfants et vivant de la rente que son mari gagnait, rentrée chaque soir plus exténué que jamais. Ses mains si douces, se craquelait sous l'effort. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé que Trowa ou Cathy abandonne leurs études, malgré les protestations de son fils.

-Tu as besoin d'un avenir sur pour vivre, Trowa.

Avait-elle répondu avec un air déterminé. Il s'était alors plié à la volonté de sa mère.

Ce soir-là, il rentra tard, s'étant quelques peu attardé chez des amis. Il trouva sa mère dans la cuisine.

-B'jour maman.

Sa mère lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est maintenant que tu rentres ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

-Oui. J'étais chez des amis et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

-Tu aurais dû rentrer ! J'ai besoin de toi ici le soir !

-Mais maman….

-Je dois aller chez les Madrigal pour leur ménage dans vingt minutes ! Et mon fils est incapable de rentrer pour faire le dîner ! Je peux être partout à la fois ! Cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle lâcha la poêle qu'elle tenait dans les mains, et sortit de la cuisine.

-Si tu veux manger, débrouille-toi !

Trowa en resta sous le choc. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait sa mère élever la voix sur lui. Il regarda l'heure. Huit heures et demi. Une lumière vint éclairer son esprit, sa mère était rentré il y a un quart d'heure de la blanchisserie, exténué et avait remarqué que rien n'avait était fait ici. De plus, elle n'avait pas mangé non plus. Se sentant un peu coupable, il entreprit de faire cuire trois morceaux de viande qu'il trouva dans le réfrigérateur.

Dix minutes plus tard, la viande était cuite à point, il dressa la table et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Des sanglots lui parvinrent à travers la porte, il toqua quelques coups.

-Maman ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais au bout que quelques secondes, elle lui ouvrit pour sortir.

-Je fais à manger, viens.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps.

-Mais tu n'as pas mangé !

Elle lui sourit tendrement, et lui embrassa le front.

-Ne t'en fais pas. À demain mon chéri.

Trowa ne sentit pas la culpabilité le quitter, loin de là. Sa mère lui semblait si fragile dans ces moments-là. Il se promit de ne plus être une gêne pour elle, et à partir de demain ne traîneras plus après ses cours.

**88888888888888888888888**

Bien que profondément endormi, Trowa se redressa brusquement quand il sentit une présence près de lui, s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Aux lueurs du petit matin, il reconnut sa mère.

-Maman ?

Il remarqua qu'elle avait mis sa plus belle robe et s'était maquillé. Elle était redevenue la femme qu'elle était avant la mort de son père.

-Trowa, mon bébé. Je suis désolée.

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de toi. C'est toi le chef de famille. Prends soins de ta sœur.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front, comme elle le faisait souvent.

-Ton père m'attend.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Trowa entendit un bruit de serrure et mit plusieurs minutes à réagir. _« Ton père m'attend » _mais….

-MAMAN !

Il se leva d'un bond et s'habilla à la hâte, mais quand il voulut ouvrir sa porte, cette dernière était fermée à clef de l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas la défoncer, il se mit à rechercher dans les tiroirs de son bureau et sortit le double des clés mais l'autre clé était encore sur la serrure de l'autre côté de la porte et s'acharner sur la serrure ne servirait à rien. Son seul espoir restait sa sœur. Il se mit à tambouriner comme un malade, et s'époumona à crier le nom de sa sœur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Fit la voix endormit de sa sœur à travers la porte.

-Je suis enfermé, ouvre-moi !

Il entendit la clé tourner, et à peine Catherine ouvrit qu'il était déjà hors de l'appartement.

Arrivé au bas de son immeuble, il regarda dans toutes les directions, mais sa mère n'était nulle part en vue.

-Le port ! S'écria-t-il.

Il partit en courant en direction du port, ancien lieu de travail de son père. Il était proche de l'appartement, mais il mit quand même de nombreuses minutes à l'atteindre. Il arriva à proximité de la mer, et vit un rassemblement pas loin du ponton. Sentant l'inquiétude le prendre, il s'y dirigea et se fraya un passage parmi les curieux. Arrivant devant, tout ce qu'il eut le temps de voir, ce fut un drap recouvrir le visage bleu de sa mère.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**88888888888888888888888**

-As-tu déjà fait ce genre de travail auparavant ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Je vois, tu as l'air bien jeune pour travailler.

-J'ai seize ans, et d'après la loi c'est légal.

-Très bien, je t'engage. Mais au moindre retard, je te vire. Et tu as le droit de partir que quand tous les clients sont partis ! T'as compris ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bien. Tu commences ce soir !

Trowa s'éloigna sous l'œil intéressé de celui qui venait de devenir son patron. Sa mère était morte il y a maintenant deux mois, mais les problèmes d'argents devenaient pressants. Il avait appris que son père avait fait de nombreuses dettes que sa mère avait tenté d'éponger en vidant leur compte en banque et en travaillant, mais aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus de quoi vivre. Les sommes avaient été trop importantes. Il avait alors décidé de stopper ses études, et de travailler afin d'avoir de quoi se nourrir. Sortant de ses sombres souvenirs, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Sa sœur se trouvait dans la cuisine, faisant divers devoirs.

-Salut Cathy.

-Trowa, pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ?

-J'ai trouvé du travail ! Déclara-t-il de bute en blanc.

Sa sœur en lâche son crayon et le regarda d'un regard incompréhensible.

-Un travail ? Mais tes cours ?

-Je n'irais plus.

-Trowa…

Écoute Cathy, nous avons besoin d'argent, et tu ne peux pas te permettre d'arrêter tes cours de droit pour moi. Tu es allée trop loin, pour tout stopper maintenant.

-Non, je…

-Il n'y a rien à redire ! Déclara le jeune garçon.

Catherine soupira.

-Et il consiste à quoi ce travail ?

-Barmaid. Dans un bar un peu à la sortie de la ville.

-Trowa ! Ces bars là, sont mal réputés !

-Je m'en moque ! Tant qu'il me paye, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Cathy baissa le regard et n'ajouta rien d'autre, consciente que son frère faisait d'énormes sacrifices. Mais il est vrai que cela lui briserait le cœur de stopper ses études à ce stade, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux années de fac. Un sentiment de honte la submergea.

-Promet-moi de tout abandonné aux moindres problèmes.

-Promis.

**88888888888888888888888**

-Et Trowa, je ferme la porte ! Tu sortiras par la sortie de service !

-D'accord !

-Une dernière chose, le patron veut te voir !

Trowa se figea imperceptiblement, cela faisait quatre mois qu'il travaillait dans ce bar louche, et son patron devenait de plus en plus entreprenant envers lui. Une peur panique s'empara de lui, alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était seul. Le dernier employé venait de partir. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron et toqua quelques coups.

-Entre.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

L'homme leva la tête vers lui, et esquissa un sourire grossier.

-Oui. Mais installe-toi Trowa.

Ce dernier s'assit sur une chaise, face à lui.

-Cela fait un moment que je t'observe, et tu fais du bon boulot ! J'ai donc décidé d'augmenter ton salaire de … Voyons… Cinquante dollarsça te va ?

Trowa en resta muet durant quelques secondes.

-Merci. Articula-t-il.

-C'est tout naturel, tu es un très bon élément. Fit le patron en se levant et en s'approchant de son jeune employé, prêt à bondir au moindre geste.

Mais avant que Trowa ait pu bouger, ce dernier posa une main puissante sur ton épaule, et se pencha vers son oreille.

-A toi de me montrer maintenant que tu les mérites !

Trowa se dégagea d'un coup, et se leva. Sans même un mot, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, mais l'homme l'en empêcha et le repoussa contre son bureau.

-Allons, tu ne vas quand même pas partir alors que l'on commençait à peine à s'amuser.

-…

Trowa ne répondit pas, mais posa discrètement sa main sur le bureauà la recherche d'une quelconque arme. L'homme, qui n'avait rien vu du manège de son employé, se jeta alors sur lui et se mit à déposer des baisers baveux dans son cou. Vif comme l'éclair, Trowa lui planta alors le coupe-papier, qu'il avait trouvé, dans l'épaule. Son patron poussa un cri de douleur et se recula, une main sur sa blessure.

-Espèce de sale petit con !

S'approchant une nouvelle fois de lui, il se mit à le frapper et le jeta à terre, mais au moment ou il allait le frapper à nouveau, Trowa dans un moment de panique lui planta une seconde fois le coupe-papier en pleine poitrine. L'homme étouffant un gémissement de douleur sous l'impact et s'écroula au sol. Il tenta de parler et leva la main vers Trowa mais ce dernier fut prit dans une panique vengeresse et frappa à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que son patron ne bouge plus du tout.

Prenant conscience de son acte, il lâcha son arme et contempla ses mains pleines de sang.

**88888888888888888888888**

-Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Fit une voix menaçante et impatiente.

Trowa ferma les yeux avant de fixer l'inspecteur face à lui.

-Il a tenté d'abuser de moi, je me suis défendu.

-Non ! Quand on veut se défendre, on frappe son agresseur qu'une seule fois, mais on l'achève quand on veut cacher quelque chose !

-Je n'ai rien à cacher !

-D'après les recherches que j'ai effectué sur toi, tu as vraiment besoin d'argent. Tu aurais pu voler la caisse et ton patron t'a surpris. Il t'a menacé de te virer et tu l'as tué !

-Je ne l'ai pas tué !

-Tes empreintes sont sur l'arme ! Fit l'inspecteur en prenant en main une poche plastique contenant le coupe-papier ensanglanté.

Trowa garda le silence. Il n'y avait pas de témoin et personne ne voulaient croire à son innocence mis à part sa sœur. La sentence tomba quelques jours plus tard : quatre ans à la maison de corruption de Calbury.

**Fin de l'interlude.**


	10. chapitre 9

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 12, un petit 3+4, puis un 5+6.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Florinoir :** Ben dis donc, on peut dire que Treize et Greg te font de l'effet, lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**EvIl-aNGel666 : **V'là la suite ! Et un p'tit clin d'oeil pour toi avec Wufei et Treize en espèrant que ça te plaira.

**Miss AngelLove : **Désolé pour posté la suite avec retard, mais j'espère que ça te plaire. Pour le résultat du défi, lis la suite, lol.

**Kaorulabelle : **Je trouve aussi, lol.

**Cynthia : **Merci, et v'là la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Blurp3 : **Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un salaud mais c'est fait exprès sinon ça serait pas drôle, lol.

* * *

**La rédemption**

**Chapitre 9 : Divergences**

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Dans son lit, Wufei n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ne voulant pas réveiller son amant à ses côtés, il déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule de son ange blond, il se leva et alla se planter devant la fenêtre. Le Chinois soupira et leva le regard vers la lune.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que la vie doit-elle s'acharner autant contre ceux qui veulent s'en sortir ? »_ Pensa-t-il tristement, malgré son air indifférent, il était très inquiet pour Duo et les autres. Deux bras vigoureux vint lui étreindre la taille, et un torse puissant se colla contre son dos. Wufei sourit et caressa doucement les avant-bras de son amant.

"C'est moi qui t'ais réveillé ?" Demanda le chinois.

"Non, mais le lit me paraissait bien froid sans toi, alors ça m'a réveillé."

L'asiatique sourit encore plus à la voix charmeuse de son amant.

_« Comment aurais-je pu m'en sortir si je ne l'avais pas rencontré ? »_

"Tu t'inquiète pour Duo, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Nous avons fait tellement pour ces jeunes, que j'ai peur de les voir repartir à Sumer Hall."

"Il faut que l'on ait confiance en Duo, il les ramènera et Treize ne pourra plus rien faire contre eux."

"J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu as raison."

"Mais j'ai raison ! Et puis, Duo a une bonne motivation, il ne laissera pas Quatre et Heero repartir."

"Tu… Tu es au courant ?"

"Tu croyais que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ?"

"Non, mais…"

Wufei se retourna et fixa son amant dans les yeux.

"Que comptes-tu faire pour eux ?"

Zechs le regarda à son tour dans les yeux, il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Wufei, en tant qu'instructeur en chef de ce camp, il devait veiller à ce qu'aucune relation hasardeuse ne vienne compromettre le bon fonctionnement du projet. Normalement, il aurait dû prévenir Treize de ces relations interdites.

"Tu oublie que j'ai été cas qu'eux il y a trois ans. Malgré les interdictions, je suis tombé fou amoureux du petit voyou avec lequel je vis actuellement. Alors, pour répondre à ta question : Je ne dirais rien à personne."

"Merci."

"Ils nous ressemblent un peu tous les quatre, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout Heero."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Et bien, si mes souvenirs sont bons, quand tu es arrivé ici, tu étais hargneux, bagarreur, et provocateur, sauf quand tu étais en ma présence. C'est pareil avec Heero, quand il n'est pas avec Duo, il se referme sur lui-même et ne communique avec personne."

"Es-tu en train de me dire que j'étais insociable dans le passé ?"

Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de Zechs.

"Pas que dans le passé, mon amour."

Wufei eut un instant de flottement avant de comprendre les paroles de son amant.

"Toi !"

Le blond eut un petit rire amusé et embrassa son chinois préféré. Ce dernier se laissa emporté par le baiser puis détacha doucement ses lèvres, puis repartant dans les souvenirs du passé, il déclara :

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te détester à mon arrivée !"

"Ah bon ?"

"Hum hum, tu étais si détestablement beau, fier et sûr de toi, que je t'ai haïs dès le début."

"Ainsi donc, tu me trouvais également beau dès le début."

Wufei leva vers lui un regard aguicheur.

"Terriblement sexy." Murmura-t-il.

Zechs reprit les lèvres si désiré de son jeune amant et le conduisit lentement mais sûrement vers le lit. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux, ils se comprenaient, ils voyaient le degré d'amour dans les yeux de l'autre, ils s'aimaient tout naturellement.

_**/8888888888888/**_

Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à faire leur apparition. Duo attrapa sa montre et regarda l'heure. 5 h 42. Il devrait réveiller les autres dans moins de vingt minutes. Il bailla et se tourna vers son amant, qui le prenait légèrement pour une peluche. Il entreprit de caresser la joue du japonais avec le dos de sa main. Ce dernier bougea la tête en murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

"Hee-chan ?"

"Hum… Duo ?" Fit Heero d'une voix ensommeillée.

Duo l'embrassa lentement pour lui dire bonjour.

"Pourquoi tu me réveille ?"

"Je suis désolé, Hee-chan, mais il faut que tu retourne dans ta tente à présent."

"Oh, il est tard ?"

"Environ six heures moins le quart."

"J'y vais, alors."

Se redressant, il se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements et se rhabilla, puis il se pencha à nouveau vers son amant.

"À tout à l'heure."

Duo ne répondit pas, mais lui fit un tendre sourire. Puis quand le japonais fut sortit, il se rallongea et fixa sans trop le voir le plafond de sa tente. Il se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même, il aimait Heero… Et Heero l'aimait, il en était certain maintenant. L'Américain se mit alors à sourire bêtement. Il était tombé amoureux. Lui, Duo Maxwell, était tombé amoureux, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas l'être à sa sortie de Calbury après avoir été souillé durant des années.

_« Allez Maxwell, bouge-toi ! On dirait une collégienne qui vient de passer sa première nuit »_ Pensa-t-il.

Il entreprit de se lever à son tour, et sortit de sa tente. Les adolescents dormaient encore, mis à part Heero, il savait que personne d'autre n'était levé. Esquissant un sourire mesquin, il alla prendre une casserole et une grande cuillère en fer, se mettant au centre du camp, il amorça un réveil en fanfare. Aussitôt des gémissements, des murmures parvinrent des différentes tentes. Quelques minutes plus tard, des têtes échevelées apparurent

"Allez ! Allez ! Debout tout le monde ! Nous avons encore beaucoup de route à faire !" S'écria Duo d'une voix joyeuse.

Certains jeunes le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Eux, ne voyait pas le plaisir des marcher pendant des heures. Duo, quant à lui, attendit que tous le monde soit réuni autour de lui pour entamer cette deuxième journée.

"Bon, est-ce que vous voulez déjeuner avant de partir ?"

Il y eut de nombreux murmures affirmatifs et Duo esquissa un nouveau sourire mesquin.

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?"

Les dix adolescents le fixèrent avec un regard bovin. Devant leur manque de réaction, Duo précisa :

"Si vous voulez déjeuner, il vous faut du bois pour faire un feu, de l'eau pour faire du café, il faut que vous remballiez vos tentes, et que vous fassiez votre vaisselle. Vous avez vingt minutes, à votre place, je m'arrangerais à faire des groupes."

"Vous ne nous aidez pas ?"

"Non. C'est à vous, et à vous seul, de vous débrouiller."

Sur ces mots, les jeunes se mirent à s'exciter comme des fourmis, certain courraient d'un point à l'autre ramassant divers objets pour les ranger. Duo esquissa un sourire amusé et se dirigea vers sa propre tente pour la ranger, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, mais avec un peu de chance, ils atteindraient le sommet du Pic ce soir et pouvoir ensuite redescendre tranquillement. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

"Euh… Duo ?"

Il se retourna vers le jeune qui le dérangeait et vit Greg.

"Oui ?"

"Dis-moi, tu comptes nous faire marcher encore jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui, sauf si nous arrivons à destination avant."

"Ne trouves-tu pas cela exagéré ? Ce n'est qu'une sortie en camping, non ?"

Duo fronça légèrement les sourcils, les insinuations de Greg commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver.

"Écoute Greg, je vous ferai marcher durant le temps que je veux. Si j'ai décrété que tu marcherais jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, tu le fais, et c'est tout. C'est clair ?" Fit le natté d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

"Très clair !" Fit l'adolescent en soutenant son regard, puis il s'éloigna tranquillement.

Duo soupira et s'apprêta à retourner à sa tâche, il croisa au passage le regard inquiet de son amant, il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Une fois que sa tente fut emballée dans son sac, un second jeune vint le voir.

"Duo ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Euh… Je … Je suis chargé d'aller chercher le bois, mais… Je… Je ne me sens pas rassurer par cette forêt. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner ?" Demanda le jeune en lui lançant un petit regard.

Duo eut un sourire narquois.

"Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses manger par les loups !"

"Les… Les… Les loups ? Y'a des loups ?"

Cette fois, Duo ne retint pas son éclat de rire, et prit le jeune tremblant de peur par le bras.

"Bien sur que non, idiot."

Puis ils partirent tous deux en direction de la forêt, afin de trouver des branches pour le feu. Greg les regarda s'éloigner et attendit qu'ils soient hors de portée de voix. Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

"Écoutez-moi tous !" Cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention des autres.

Quand ce fut fait, il se mit à expliquer son point de vue :

"Les instructeurs sont en train de nous mener en bateau !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? " Demanda l'un des jeunes.

"Ce séjour n'est pas ce que vous penser ! Ils se foutent de ce que l'on peut devenir, tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin c'est de main-d'œuvre pour faire tourner leur ranch, nous ne représentons rien pour eux. Dans deux jours, ils nous renverront tous à Sumer Hall !"

Il y eut quelques murmures choqués suite aux paroles de Greg.

"Tu mens ! Duo et les autres ne feraient jamais cela !" S'exclama alors Heero.

"Si, ils le feront ! Mais toi, tu n'as rien à craindre puisque tu te fais l'instructeur !"

"Quoi ?"

"Dis-moi Yuy, Maxwell, c'est un bon coup au lit ?"

Heero ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard de haine à Greg. Quatre lui mit la main sur l'épaule et d'un regard lui intima de se calmer.

"Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment retourner à Sumer Hall ?" Demanda alors Greg à l'unisson.

Tous les jeunes se mirent alors à crier non. Tous, sauf Quatre et Heero qui se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité de faire autre chose que de regarder.

_**/8888888888888/**_

Quand Duo revint au camp les bras chargés de bois avec son "assistant", il trouva l'ensemble des jeunes réunis et Greg au centre du débat. Il croisa alors le regard de Quatre et Heero, et comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Déposant ses branches à terre, il s'avança au centre du groupe.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Greg lui fit un petit sourire narquois tandis que les autres jeunes l'entourèrent.

"Oh, mais rien Duo, nous avons seulement décidé de reprendre nos vies en mains."

"Quoi ?"

Avant que Duo n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer un geste, il reçut un violent coup au niveau de la nuque et s'effondra à terre, inconscient.

À suivre….


	11. Interlude II : Wufei

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1&2, un petit 3+4, puis un 5+6.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

**Note :** les phrases entre « » sont les dialogues puisque les tirets ne veulent plus apparaître.

* * *

**La rédemption**

**Interlude II : Wufei.**

Un jeune garçon d'origine chinoise, yeux et cheveux noirs, était enfermé dans sa chambre, nonchalamment assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre grande ouverte, une cigarette roulée aux lèvres. Regardant dehors, il eut un soupir énervé. Son vieux avait encore fait une crise de nerf quand il avait appris qu'il avait été une nouvelle fois virée de son lycée. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si sa prof de philo était partit en dépression ! Résultat son père l'avait interdit de sortir pendant une semaine entière. Il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et se laissa emporté par les sensations de son joint tout en se disant que c'était de l'injustice. Soudain, trois coups frappés à sa porte vint interrompre sa quiétude.

« Wufei ? » Fit la voix de son père à travers la porte.

« Une seconde ! »

Avec empressement, il écrasa sa cigarette et la jeta puis referma la fenêtre, sans se presser, il se dirigea vers sa porte, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit. Son père se tenait derrière et lui lança un regard mi-désolé, mi-sérieux.

« Que faisais-tu ? »

« Rien. Je méditais ! » Répondis l'adolescent avec un air de défi.

Son père lui le regarda exaspéré.

« Écoute Wufei, je sais que tu n'as pas apprécié ta punition, mais c'est la seule que ta mère et moi pouvons faire. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu es en train de changer Wufei, et pas dans la façon dont nous l'espérions. »

« Et comment ça ? » Demanda Wufei avec crânerie.

« Mais regarde-toi ! Tu as pratiquement abandonné tes études, tu ne travaille plus, tu es violent, tu provoques tes professeurs, tu te fais virer de ton lycée, tu déclenches des bagarres, et tu t'habille comme un voyou ! »

L'Asiatique leva un sourcil et baissa le regard vers son jean noir moulant, son tee-shirt blanc tout aussi moulant et les chaînes qui encadraient sensuellement sa taille, sans parler des bracelets de pic à ses poignets. Il le trouvait très bien son style, lui. Il leva la tête et fixa son père dans les yeux.

« Toi regarde-moi ! Je suis le fils que tu as élevé, et si j'ai changé, ce n'est sûrement pas de ma faute ! »

Puis d'un geste brusque, il referma sa porte sur son père. Ce dernier, décidé de ne pas abandonner la conversation entra à son tour. Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais se stoppa et huma l'air.

« Tu as fumé ? »

« Tu comptes me faire la morale plus longtemps ? »

Le regard de son paternel se durcit alors, et il regarda son fils avec un regard furieux.

« Plus le temps passe, et plus je me dis que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te parler. Si tu ne change pas, nous ne pourrons plus rien pour toi ! »

Puis sur ses paroles son père quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Wufei en resta interloqué durant quelques minutes, jamais auparavant son père ne lui avait jeté un tel regard. Avait-il autant changé pour décevoir ses parents à ce point ? Son regard se posa sur une photo sur sa table de nuit, une photo qui représentait avec une jeune fille également chinoise avec des cheveux noir ébène et long et des yeux aussi noirs que les siens. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer à la vue de cette vision. Mei. Sa jumelle. Normalement, elle aurait dû avoir seize ans en même temps que lui dans six mois, mais un accident en avait décidé autrement. Le jour du drame, son père aurait dû aller la chercher à la sortie de classe, mais il était en retard et Mei avait commencé à faire le trajet à pied, puis un automobiliste ivre l'avait fauché. Elle était morte dans l'ambulance la conduisant à l'hôpital. Suite à ça, il avait tenu ses parents comme responsable de la mort de sa sœur. Est-ce à cause de cet accident qu'inconsciemment il avait changé ? Parce qu'il tenait ses parents responsables ? C'est vrai qu'au début… Mais maintenant, il avait appris à surmonter sa douleur, mais est-ce que son subconscient avec suivi son cœur ? Pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis un très long moment, il quitta sa chambre et se rendit dans le salon ou se trouvait son père et sa mère. Mais il se stoppa avant même d'entrer dans la pièce, écoutant les bribes de conversation qui lui parvenait.

« Xian, calme-toi, je t'en pris. »

« Il fumait Misaki, et pas seulement du tabac. Ce n'est qu'un petit voyou. »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Il souffre, c'est tout. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'a jamais vraiment accepté la m… L'accident. » Termina sa mère avec un ton nettement plus triste.

« Et nous ? Est-ce qu'il pense à nous ? Mei est morte, et nous n'y pouvons rien. Et je ne supporte pas qu'il se détruise ainsi. »

« Xian… »

« J'ai essayé Misa, je me suis montré calme et patient, mais je n'en peux plus. Que Wufei face ce qu'il veut ! Je m'en lave les mains ! »

Impuissante sa mère baissa la tête, tandis que Wufei songeait aux paroles de son père. Ainsi il abandonnait ? Il n'essayait même pas de comprendre ? Sentant la colère monter en lui, il fit irruption dans la pièce, faisant sursauter ses parents.

« Alors ça y est ? Parce que tu ne comprends pas alors tu abandonnes ? » S'écria l'adolescent avec fureur.

« Wu… »

« Tu n'essayes même pas de me comprendre ! C'est ma sœur qui est morte, c'était ma jumelle, une partie de moi ! Depuis que nous sommes naît, nous avons toujours tout partagé, et le jour de sa mort, tu n'étais pas là ! Tu étais censé passé la prendre mais tu es resté à ton bureau travaillé, et le jour de son enterrement, tu n'as même pas daigné rester avec ta famille ! Tu as passé toute ta journée à ton foutu boulot ! »

« Je souffrais aussi Wufei. Mei était ma fille et je l'aimais autant que je t'aime toi. Tu crois que je suis insensible à sa mort ? Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas voulu de ne pas avoir était là pour elle quand je suis allé à l'hôpital ? Et as-tu seulement idée de la souffrance que j'ai ressentit quand on à mit son cercueil en terre en me disant que c'était mon enfant qu'on enterrait ? »

Les questions de son père blessaient Wufei intérieurement.

« Quand je me suis enfermé dans mon bureau cette journée-là, j'ai maudit la ville entière, j'ai maudit cet homme qui avait fauché la vie de ma fille, et j'ai pleuré toute la souffrance que j'avais en moi, mais je ne voulais pas le montrer devant vous. Je suis le chef de famille, je me devais de garder la tête froide pour vous aider à surmonter cette disparition. »

Alors cette attitude froide, celui qu'il prenait pour un père sans cœur, avait fait taire sa douleur pour le bien de sa famille, alors que lui, en tant que futur chef de famille n'avait fait qu'exprimer sa douleur en rejetant la société. Il était indigne des noms des Chang.

« Je… Je ne veux plus être ce fils indigne que je suis devenu. » Fit Wufei en baissant la tête.

Un silence s'installa suite à cette phrase, puis relevant la tête et fixant son père, il demanda :

« Comment pourrais-je regagner ton estime, papa ? »

Son père s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu ne l'as jamais perdu, fils ! »

_**/8888888888888/**_

_Six mois plus tard._

« Xian, tu peux nous dire où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? »

« Pas question, c'est une surprise. »

Misa échangea un regard avec son fils et soupira devant l'air buté de son mari. À l'heure de la débauche, il était passé pendre Wufei au collège avant de passer la prendre, et maintenant conduisait vers un lieu dont lui seul connaissait l'identité.

« Papa… » Tenta Wufei à son tour.

« N'insistez pas vous deux ! Mon fils à seize ans aujourd'hui, et il a droit à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. »

Wufei sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, décidément son père était d'humeur joueuse ce soir. Soudain le cri de sa mère le ramena à la réalité.

« Xian attention ! »

Dans les secondes qui suivirent Wufei n'eut plus conscience que du hurlement de sa mère, des crissements des pneus et du bruit de tôle.

Des bruits de voix autour de lui, des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Il n'a que seize ans, qu'allons nous en faire ? »

« Le mettre dans une institution où lui trouver des parents adoptifs. C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire. »

« Personne n'ait venu le voir, je me demande si cela n'aurait pas été mieux qu'il soit tué lui aussi ! »

_**/8888888888888/**_

Marc marchait tranquillement dans la rue, quand soudain il se retrouva plaquait brutalement contre un mur, reprenant ses esprits, il croisa des pupilles onyx qui brillaient de rage.

« Dis donc le môme, il semblerait que tu n'as pas respecté notre accord ! »

« Que… Que… »

« Ou est mon argent ? »

« Je… Te l'amènerais demain, promis. »

« Désolé, je t'ai refilé une dose bien trop grande ! Il me faut l'argent maintenant ! »

« Mais…. Mais je ne l'ai pas…. »

Les onyx se rétrécirent.

«Alors tu me vois dans l'obligation de sévir ! »

Puis entraînant le jeune homme vers une ruelle sombre loin des regards indiscrets, il entreprit de lui apprendre sa façon de vivre. Quittant la ruelle quelques minutes plus tard, il laissa derrière lui le corps tuméfié du jeune homme.

_**/8888888888888/**_

Ils avaient fait irruption dans le foyer en fin de journée, donnant pour seule explication un papier au dirigeant avant d'emmener sans douceur Wufei avec eux. L'Asiatique se retrouva dans une petite pièce, un homme grassouillet devant lui.

« Ce jeune homme à porté plainte contre toi pour coup et blessure, il nous a également dit que tu refilais toute sorte de drogue aux jeunes à la sortie des écoles. »

« … »

« Qui te la donne pour que tu la revendes ? »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« Si tu ne parles pas devant moi, tu devras parler devant le juge, c'est au choix. »

Mais Wufei garda ostensiblement le silence que se soit devant l'agent de police ou devant le juge, il ne riposta pas quand le jury décréta une peine de deux ans dans la maison de corruption de Calbury.

**Fin de l'interlude.**


	12. Rédemption 10

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1&2, un petit 3+4, puis un 5+6.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

Note : les phrases entre « » sont les dialogues puisque les tirets ne veulent plus apparaître.

* * *

**La rédemption**

**Chapitre 10 : La dernière chance**

Duo reprit connaissance avec une fulgurante douleur à la tête. Gémissant, il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait les poignets liés dans son dos, tandis qu'à quelques mètres de lui, la totalité des adolescents étaient en plein débat sur le comment du pourquoi. Il tenta vainement de détacher ses liens, mais c'était peine perdue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs avaient pris pour réagir ainsi ? Tendant l'oreille, il essaya de percevoir la discussion.

« - Et maintenant que fait-on ? »

« - On se barre ! » Fit la voix catégorique de Greg.

Duo se maudit intérieurement en disant qu'il se ferait une joie de se défouler sur ce sale petit traite, mais au vue de la discussion qui commençait à s'envenimer rien n'était encore perdu.

« - Mais ou ? Nous ne savons même pas ou nous nous trouvons ! »

« - Lui il le sait ! » Déclara Greg en s'avançant dangereusement dans la direction de Duo.

Il se planta devant lui et le regarda avec un regard dédaigneux.

« - Conduis-nous jusqu'à la ville ! » Ordonna le jeune.

Duo soutint son regard avec un petit sourire.

« - Hors de question. »

Puis se tournant vers les autres jeunes il déclara :

« - Ne vous laissez pas mener en bateau, vous êtes en train de faire une grave erreur et je ne pourrais plus rien pour vous. »

« - La ferme ! »

« - Si votre liberté vous importe tant alors vous devez comprendre que je suis votre seule chance, en suivant Greg, vous ne ferez que retourner en maison de corruption. »

Les adolescents se regardèrent incertains suite aux paroles de Duo.

« - Qu'est-ce que votre fuite va vous apporter hein ? Une fois que j'aurai déclaré votre disparition toutes les autorités se mettront à votre recherche et ce sera terminé. »

« - Ça suffit, j'ai dis LA FERME ! » S'exclama Greg ne supportant pas que le natté sème la discorde dans ses troupes.

Il s'approcha de Duo d'un air menaçant, une branche solide en main et leva le bras. Dans l'incapacité de se défendre, Duo ne put que voir le coup arrivé, mais avant même que le bras ne redescende Heero le percuta et l'envoya à terre. Sans suivi alors une bataille contre les deux adolescents tandis que Duo tirait comme un malade sur ses cordes.

Voyant son meilleur ami réagir, Quatre ne resta pas inactif, se tournant vers le reste du groupe, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait que suivre Greg sans vraiment faire quoi que se soit, il entreprit de leur faire entendre raison.

« - Vous ne voyez pas que Duo a raison ? Si vous suivez Greg dans sa fuite, nous retournerons à Sumer Hall, et Kushrénada démontrera au monde entier que nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des délinquants ! Durant ces deux derniers mois, personne ne nous a traité comme des bêtes de foire, comme des rejeté de la société ! Ils nous offrent une chance de nous en sortir, de fermer une bonne fois pour toute le clapet de cette juridiction pourrie ! Et vous êtes en train de tout foutre en l'air ! Mais vous pouvez encore vous rattraper. »

Pendant ce temps, Heero et Greg se battaient toujours, encaissant les coups de l'autre sans jamais faiblir, mais à un moment donné, ce dernier réussit à mettre le japonais à terre. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'en finir avec lui, il sentit deux poignes puissantes le saisir par derrière tandis que quelqu'un lui attachait solidement les poignets et un quatrième faisait de même avec ses chevilles. Tant et si bien que Greg se retrouva à terre, attaché comme un saucisson et hurlant des injures envers le reste du groupe qui s'était retourné contre lui. Pendant ce temps, Heero, qui s'était relevé s'affaira à détaché son amant.

« - Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Oui, juste une petite bosse à la tête, mais ça ira. Merci d'être intervenu.

Le japonais lui décocha un petit sourire et l'aida à se relever. Se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers les autres jeunes, il reprit d'une poigne de fer la direction du camp tandis que Greg continuait toujours de s'étouffer de rage.

« - Compte tenu de l'ampleur de la situation, Greg, tu me vois dans le regret de rejeter ta demande de réinsertion. S'en est fini pour toi ! Quant à vous tous, le fait que vous ayez retourner votre veste au bon moment vous a sauvé la mise pour le moment, mais sachez que c'est loin d'être gagné. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda l'un des jeunes.

Duo soupira puis regarda les jeunes d'un regard grave.

« - Il est temps que je vous dise la vérité. »

« - La vérité ? Mais à propos de quoi ? » Questionna un des jeunes.

« - Kushrénada nous a imposé une dernière épreuve. Je dois vous conduire en haut de la Montagne des Pics, qui se trouve derrière vous et ramener le fanion qui se trouve au sommet. Tout ça en quatre jours, en maintenant, deux jours et demi. »

« - Tu penses que nous pouvons faire ça dans les temps ? » Interrogea Quatre.

« - Nous avons encore une chance, mais nous ne devons plus traîner. »

« - Et si nous n'y arrivons pas ? »

« - Vous repartirez à Sumer Hall ! »

« - Vous voyez ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ! » S'exclama alors Greg.

« - C'est de ta faute si nous prenons un retard considérable, John, bâillonne-le. » Ordonna Duo.

« - Je ne vous permets pas, espèce de.. humm mummm »

Heero prit alors la parole.

« - Mais si dans le cas contraire, nous revenons dans les temps, que se passera-t-il ? »

« - Kushrénada n'aura plus droit au chapitre quant à votre libération, cela veut dire que seuls Zechs, Trowa, Wufei et moi aurons droit à dire qui pourra partir ou repartir à Sumer Hall. »

Il y eut un silence quelque peu tendu puis Quatre prit la parole :

« - Alors qu'attendons-nous pour nous mettre en route ? » S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

_**/8888888888888888/**_

_Trois jours plus tard._

Il était à peine une heure de l'après-midi, quand une Mercedes noire flambant neuve pénétra dans la cour du ranch. Aussitôt, Zechs sortit du bâtiment principal et s'avança à la rencontre de Treize Kushrénada. Le défi prendrait fin ce soir à dix-huit heures, et Duo et les jeunes n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Cachant sa nervosité derrière un sourire de bienvenue, il sera la main de son visiteur.

« - Monsieur Kushrénada, nous ne vous attendions pas avant dix-huit heures. » S'exclama Zechs.

« - Cela ne m'étonne guère, mais je suis venu plus tôt. Qui sait, peut-être que j'assisterais à un miracle, si Maxwell revient avant l'heure prévue. » Répondit Treize avec un sourire hypocrite.

Zechs ne répliqua pas, mais remercia le ciel en son fort intérieur que Wufei n'est pas entendu cette phrase. Le Chinois lui aurait sauté à la gorge, sans parler de Trowa.

« - Bien, puisqu'il reste cinq heures avant la fin du défi, je vous propose de venir vous rafraîchir à l'intérieur. »

« - Avec plaisir. »

Sous les regards assassins de Wufei et Trowa qui se trouvaient dans le salon, Treize y prit place. Et les heures d'attente commencèrent. Vers quatre heures, du bruit venant de l'extérieur les fit sortir pour voir le juge Gé arrivé.

« - Monsieur Gé. » Salua poliment Zechs, tandis que ses deux autres employés se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« - Monsieur Merquize, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de votre programme. J'espère que les résultats seront à la hauteur de mes espérances. »

« - Nous l'espérons aussi. »

Gé eut un sourire puis se tourna vers Treize.

« - Treize, je vois que vous êtes déjà là. »

« - Oui votre honneur. Je ne tenais pas à être en retard. »

« - C'est bien. »

Et l'attente continua. Quand cinq heures et demi sonna, les trois instructeurs commencèrent légèrement à paniquer, alors que Treize commença à sourire victorieusement. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce, Wufei sortit sur le perron. Une fois seule à l'abri des regards, il soupira et s'assit sur les marches, il se prit la tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, laissant s'afficher sur son visage tout l'abattement qu'il ressentait.

« - Pitié, je vous en prie, s'il existe un dieu quelque part, faites qu'ils arrivent. Je vous en prie. »

Il releva la tête et voulut se relever quand son regard se porta sur le petit chemin conduisant sur la grande route. Il se figea sur place.

« - Merci mon dieu » Fit-il avant de se relever et de pénétrer dans la maison à toute vitesse.

Il fit une entrée fracassante dans le salon, faisant sursauter ses occupants.

« - Ils sont là ! Ils arrivent ! » S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Aussitôt Trowa et Zechs se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent dehors, le juge Gé les suivit avec nettement moins d'empressement tandis que Treize arborait une expression choquée. Ils se réunirent tous dans la cours pour assister à l'entrée du groupe de campeur. Duo marchait en tête, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à eux et s'arrêtèrent, comme de bon petit soldat, ils se positionnèrent en ligne devant les trois autres instructeurs, le juge et Treize. Duo s'avança dans leur direction.

« - Monsieur le juge, monsieur Kushrénada, quel plaisir de vous revoir. » Fit l'américain avec un sourire narquois.

« - Nous aussi, Duo. » Fit le juge avec un petit sourire.

Gé porta son regard sérieux sur les dix jeunes présent derrière le natté, puis se posèrent sur Greg.

« - Pourquoi ce jeune homme est-il attaché ? » Demanda le magistrat.

« - Pour tentative de fuite. »

« - Je vois. »

Le juge Gé jeta un œil à sa montre : Six heures moins cinq.

« - Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un procès à sept heures et j'aimerais reprendre très vite la route. Donc si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénient, venons en au fait. Monsieur Merquize, voulez-vous vous entretenir avec vos employés avant d'en venir au fait. »

« - Et bien non. Wufei, Duo et Trowa se sont déjà mis d'accord avant de partir en camping, alors je laisse la parole à Duo qui vient de passer ses derniers jours avec eux. Il sera le plus habilité à prendre une décision finale. »

« - Entendu. Duo, nous vous écoutons. »

« - Merci monsieur le juge. Et bien, au cours de ces quatre derniers jours, les jeunes ont fait preuves de bonne volonté, de courage et surtout, de solidarité. Ils n'ont pas hésité à se liguer ensemble pour arrêter Greg, ils se sont soumis à mon autorité sans broncher, et ils ont suivi la cadence que je leur ai imposé sans se plaindre. De ce fait, je déclare que mis à part Greg Malon, les neuf autres ont durement gagné leur liberté. »

« - Une minute ! » S'écria alors Treize. « Ou est la photo que je vous ai demandé de ramener ? »

« - La voici. » Fit Duo en tirant ladite photo de sa veste.

Treize la prit en main et l'observa.

« - Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes tous dessus. »

« - C'est exact. Alors je déclare que… »

A ce moment là, coupant le juge dans sa phrase, Greg, qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de son bâillon s'écria :

« - C'est injuste ! Yuy et Winner n'ont pas le droit de partir ! Les instructeurs les protègent parce qu'ils couchent avec Barton et Maxwell ! C'est injuste vis à vis de nous ! »

La tirade de Greg avait laissé tout le monde sans voix, encaissant la nouvelle. Duo et Trowa avaient pâlit, tandis que Quatre et Heero baissaient la tête.

« - Bien. » Déclara alors Treize. « Dans ce cas, ces trois jeunes retourneront… »

« - Un instant ! » Coupa alors le juge Gé. « Treize, lorsque vous avez proposé ce dernier défi, vous avez clairement déclaré que si Duo réussissait à ramener le groupe dans les délais, vous ne ferez rien. Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de ramener Yuy et Winner à Sumer Hall. »

« - Mais… »

« - Vous l'avez dit vous-même Treize, vous l'avez même écrit. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de suivre le jugement de Duo et de seulement ramener Malon. »

« - C'est insensé voyons ! » S'écria l'Allemand fou de rage.

« - Si vous n'aviez pas rajouté cette dernière clause, je vous aurais suivi dans votre jugement, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Faites-vous une raison Treize. »

Fou de rage, Treize s'éloigna en direction de sa Mercedes et quitta le ranch. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement, la période prenait fin et tout le monde était enfin libre. Libre de mener leur vie comme bon leur semblera.

À suivre…

* * *

**Florinoir :** Eh ! Oui Duo est con d'avoir vendu de la drogue, mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, s'il ne l'aurait pas fait, il n'aurait pas rencontré son petit Zechs d'amour, lol. Et je répéte, HEERO POSE TON EPINGLE ! Non mais ! Et non, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de causer des esprit béliqueux chez les gens, niark niark niark. Et je vois aussi au passage que tu déteste autant Greg que Chris de Snow.

* * *

**crystal d'avalon :** Ben c'est comme ça, Wuffy est un dealer, je le voyais bien dans ce rôle. Contente que ces interludes te plaisent, et pour te répondre il ne reste qu'un interlude qui parlera de Duo, et qui viendra après ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

**onarluca :** Contente que l'interlude et les chapitres t'ont plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

* * *

**Naera Ishikawa :** Merci pour ta review, et ne t'en fais pas pour ta crise de Flemmite aigüe, lol, tu es pardonné puisque tu m'as posté une super gentille review, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres. Bisous.

* * *

**Pitchoune.Z :** Merci, et voilà la suite qui te plaira je l'espère avec un petit Hee-chan très sportif. A la prochaine.

* * *

**cici-kitty-cats :** Ok, chez toi aussi je remarque que mes persos ne passent pas du tout, entre Chris et Greg, lol. Bon ma petite vengeance envers Greg n'est pas super, mais je n'allais pas le tuer quand même. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Kaorulabelle :** Lol, voilà la suite un peu en retard ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. Kizu.


	13. Interlude III : Duo

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1&2, un petit 3+4, puis un 5+6.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

Note : les phrases entre « » sont les dialogues puisque les tirets ne veulent plus apparaître.

* * *

**La rédemption**

**Interlude 3 : Duo.**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures à présent que l'enfant âgé de huit ans marchait. Il s'était enfui de l'orphelinat où l'état l'avait placé à la mort de ses parents dans un incendie. C'est ainsi que l'enfant c'était retrouvé errant dans les rues, essayant désespérément de trouver un endroit pour dormir, mais il remarqua bien vite que plus le jour déclinait, et plus les rue devenaient dangereuses et malfamées. Le petit garçon frissonna de peur et accéléra le pas quand il remarqua qu'un groupe le suivait, malheureusement, il se retrouva bientôt dans un cul de sac.

« - Ben alors le mouflet, t'es tout seul ? T'es perdu ? » Fit un gars avec le crâne rasé et une crête rouge en s'approchant de l'enfant avec un sourire carnassier.

« -…. »

« - T'es muet ? Tu sais pas parler ou quoi ? »

« - Laissez-moi s'il vous plait. » Supplia l'enfant d'une voix craintive.

À ces mots, le sourire de l'homme se fit plus carnassier.

« - C'est à moi de décider si je vais te laisser, hein les gars ? » Demanda-t-il à sa bande.

Il y eut quelques approbation, et l'homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant tremblant. Cédant à la panique, le petit se dégagea et partit en courant, évitant les mains qui tentaient de l'attraper. Il réussit à rejoindre la rue principale et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, derrière lui il entendait les cris et le bruit de course, la bande le pourchassait. Arrivé au détour d'une rue, il sentit soudain deux bras l'attraper par derrière et une main se poser sur sa bouche. Il tenta de se débattre quand l'inconnu le traîna vers un coin sombre, mais une voix le calma.

« - Chut, tais-toi, ils arrivent. »

Le gamin se calma instantanément et fut surpris d'entendre les intonations d'un autre enfant, un peu plus âgé que lui. Le groupe qui le pourchassait passa près d'eux sans les voir, et quelques minutes plus tard, son sauveur se tourna vers lui.

« - T'as eu de la chance que je passe par-là ! Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« - Duo. Duo Maxwell. »

« - Moi, je suis Solo."

« - Solo comment ? »

« - Juste Solo, j'suis orphelin. Et toi, que fais-tu dans la rue ? C'est dangereux. »

« - Je n'ai nul part où aller. »

« - T'es tout seul ? »

« - Oui. Mon papa et ma maman sont morts, et j'ai plus personne. »

« - Allez, vient, je te ramène chez moi. »

Le petit Duo regarda la main que lui tendait Solo avec un regard soupçonneux, puis la fatigue aidant, il la saisit et se laissa entraîner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Solo poussa la porte d'un vieil entrepôt désaffecté et y pénétra. Duo mit quelques seconde à s'habituer à l'obscurité, puis distingua alors de vague silhouette. Il fit quelques pas en arrière. Le bruit d'un craquement d'allumette résonna dans le bâtiment et une bougie fut allumée, éclairant un peu les alentours. Duo vit alors que les silhouettes étaient celle d'autres enfants. Solo lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« - Écoutez-moi tous ! Lui, il s'appelle Duo et il va rester ici pendant quelques temps. Alors faites-lui bon accueil. »

Les autres enfants regardaient Duo avec curiosité, et après quelques présentations, l'enfant ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Solo le prit avec lui et lui expliqua comment les autres enfants et lui-même vivaient.

« - Bon, je t'explique la crevette, si tu veux vivre ici, il faut y mettre du tient. »

« - Comment ça Solo ? »

« - Nous sommes beaucoup, et il nous faut de la nourriture, et comme nous n'avons pas d'argent, alors nous la volons. »

« - Moi aussi je vais devoir voler alors ? »

« - T'as tout compris Crevette. »

« - M'appelle pas Crevette. »

Solo éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste fraternel. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour Duo, un tournant définitif dans son existence.

_**/8888888888888/**_

_Trois ans plus tard._

L'entrepôt désaffecté où la petite bande de voleur avait élu domicile était rempli de plaintes et de gémissement. Un garçon âgé de onze ans, avec une tresse d'une longueur moyenne se pencha sur le corps de son aîné.

« - Solo ? Solo, tu m'entends ? »

« - Crevette ? J'ai froid. »

Duo rajouta une couverture sur le corps malade de son ami. Depuis quelques temps, une épidémie de fièvre s'était déclarée, les orphelins n'ayant pas les ressources nécessaires pour se soigner, étaient les plus touchés. Seul quelques-uns étaient épargnés par la maladie.

« - Je… Veux que tu m'écoute Crevette… Je… Veux que tu prennes la relève… »

« - Solo… »

« - Tu es le plus âgé à présent. C'est à toi de prendre soin d'eux.. »

« - Non, tu vas continuer à le faire parce que tu vas t'en sortir ! » S'écria Duo avec des sanglots dans la voix. « Je… Je vais aller chercher des médicaments, et vous allez tous vous en sortir ! »

« - Crevette… »

Mais déjà Duo s'était relevé et sortait du bâtiment d'un air décidé. Il marcha dans la rue et se dirigea vers son but : La pharmacie la plus proche. Il n'y connaissait rien au nom des médicaments, mais peut-être que de l'aspirine et quelque chose pour la fièvre serait plus que bien venu. Il arriva bientôt en vue de la pharmacie, il emprunta la petite rue qui se trouvait derrière et se retrouva devant l'arrière-boutique. Il fractura la porte, et entra silencieusement, la pièce était vide et Duo entendait vaguement le pharmacien parler avec ses clients. Il devait faire très vite avant qu'il ne vienne prendre d'autres médicaments. Il se dirigea vers une grande étagère et tenta de repérer les aspirines, une fois fait, il ouvrit son sac à dos qui ne le quittait jamais et le remplit de diverses boites.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »

Duo sursauta et se retourna d'un coup vers le pharmacien qui l'observait d'un air furieux. Il reprit ses esprits et s'élança vers la porte, il fut plus rapide que l'homme et se retrouva bien vite à courir comme un dératé en direction des entrepôts. Il ignorait s'il avait pris assez de médicament, mais ils pourraient au moins s'occuper des cas plus sérieux pour le moment. Quand il arriva devant l'entrepôt il vit une petite fille en train de pleurer à chaude larme !

« - Lota ? Lota, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« - Duo… C'est…. Solo »

Duo n'en attendit pas plus et se rua à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il s'approcha du corps sans vie de son ami et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« - C'est parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de me répéter : Boys don't cry, que je ne pleurerais pas, mais mon cœur et si triste. »

Le garçon baissa la tête et refoula vaillamment ses larmes.

« - Je respecterais ta promesse, Solo. »

Il se releva et appela quelques enfants non-atteint de la maladie.

« - J'ai réussi à récupérer ses médicaments, donnez-en aux plus malade d'abord, et ensuite les autres. »

« - Oui Duo. »

_**/8888888888888/**_

_Un an plus tard._

« - Sortez ! Allez dépêchez-vous ! Sortez vite par les égouts ! »

Un brouhaha sans nom régnait dans l'entrepôt, les enfants couraient dans tous les sens, essayant vainement de tenter de sortir, tandis qu'à l'extérieur des policiers s'évertuaient à ouvrir la porte. Duo les guidaient vers les égouts, et s'assurait que tous les enfants soit sortis. Après que le dernier enfant soit passé, il s'agenouilla et remit la grille en place.

« - Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Je vais tenter de les retenir Lota. Pars vite ! »

« -Non… Duo, ne nous laisse pas ! »

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Guide-les Lota, je te fais confiance. »

« - Duo ! »

« - Allez, file maintenant. »

Les coups dehors se firent plus insistant, et bientôt la porte céda. Quelques policiers entrèrent et encadrèrent Duo tandis que quelques-uns faisaient le tour des lieux.

« - Il n'y a plus personne sauf le gamin ! » S'écria un des policiers.

« - Ou sont les autres de ta bande ? » Interrogea un second policier en s'approchant.

Mais Duo garda le silence, ne répondant parfois que par des piques qui ne firent qu'énerver en peu plus les soldats. Étant le seul à avoir été pris, il fut donc accusé de tous les nombreux vols perpétrait par la bande, et étant également orphelin, le juge d'instruction décréta :

« - Le détenu sera incarcéré dans la maison de correction de Calbury jusqu'à sa majorité ! »

Pour Duo, ce fut le commencement d'une vie en enfer qui n'était alors qu'âgé de douze ans à cette époque-là.

Fin de l'interlude.


	14. Epilogue

Titre : La rédemption

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : GW, enfin si on enlève les colonies, les Gundam, Oz, et l'Alliance, c'est toujours Gundam Wing ?

Genre : Yaoï, violence, OCC, AU

Couple : éternel 1&2, un petit 3+4, puis un 5+6.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c pas faute de les vouloir !

Note : les phrases entre « » sont les dialogues puisque les tirets ne veulent plus apparaître.

* * *

**La rédemption**

**Chapitre 11 : épilogue**

Une ambiance joyeuse régnait dans le ranch depuis le départ de Treize Kushrenada, les anciens détenus de Sumer Hall se trouvaient dans le dortoir en train de faire leurs valises. Ils quittaient le ranch à dix-neuf heures précises en direction de la grande ville. Zechs avait remis à chacun une certaine somme d'argent en échange des travaux qu'ils avaient effectués durant ces deux derniers mois, argent qui leur permettrait de démarrer une nouvelle vie.

Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de cela, Duo raccompagna le juge Gé jusqu'à sa voiture.

« - Merci Gé. »

« - Allons gamin, je n'ai fait que mon travail. »

« - Je sais, et je vous remercie de ne pas être aussi corrompu que l'ai Kushrenada. »

« - Les gens de ce milieu ne sont pas tous aussi fourbe que tu ne le crois Duo. » Fit Gé avec un sourire.

« - Alors je ne les ais sûrement pas rencontrés. Mais c'est du passé maintenant »

« - Allons Duo, ne dénigre pas ton passé, il y a eut du bon quand même. »

« - C'est vrai, il y a eut vous. Si je ne vous avais pas rencontré au détour d'un couloir de Calbury, je crois que jamais je ne m'en serais sorti. Vous avez été là pour moi, et c'est grâce à vous que je suis sorti. »

« - Un garçon comme toi ne méritait pas une peine aussi lourde, sans parler des traitements qu'on te faisait subir. Et je pense la même chose de Trowa et de Wufei. Vous êtes tous les trois de bons garçons. »

« - Nous sommes devenus de bons garçons parce que vous nous avez laissé la chance de le devenir, si vous nous auriez pas inscrit d'office dans le programme de réinsertion de Zechs, dieu sait où nous serions aujourd'hui. »

« - Et je suis content de vous avoir aidé, tout comme je viens d'aider ces jeunes-là. »

« - C'est vrai. Au début j'étais très inquiet quand Treize Kushrenada a proposé ce programme, tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes d'être aussi indulgent. Mais ensuite quand j'ai vu quel juge prendrai la décision finale, je me suis dit qu'alors ils auraient une chance de s'en sortir. »

« - Vous avez eut beaucoup de chance, Treize n'avait accepté ce programme que pour faire tomber Zechs et vous par la même occasion, mais ce que j'ai fait pour toi, il y a cinq ans, toi tu l'as fait pour eux. »

« - Je sais. »

« - Et estime-toi heureux que Treize ait inclus cette dernière close, sinon ni ton amant et ni celui de Trowa n'en serait sorti. »

« - Nous nous en rendons compte. »

« - Allez gamin, il est temps pour moi de partir. Prend soins de toi. »

« - Vous aussi Gé. »

**/8888888888888/**

Une fois que le juge fut parti, Duo resta planté au milieu de la cour, regardant la voiture diminuer avec nostalgie. Il sentit alors une main amicale se poser sur son épaule.

« - Alors Maxwell, tu rêves ? »

« - Mouais. Je me demandais si un jour, je me sentirais le courage de quitter ce ranch ! »

« - Parce que tu penses à partir ? »

« - Non, tant que je pourrais rester ici, je resterais, mais qui sait où l'avenir me conduira ? »

« - Et Yuy ? »

« - J'ignore ce qu'il va faire. Quand nous avons parler de notre avenir commun, c'étai il y a un mois, juste après notre première nuit, et il voulait rester avec moi. Mais maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est libéré de tout, j'ai peur qu'il parte. »

« - Tu es accro à ce garçon, ma parole ! »

« - J'en ai bien peur. » Murmura Duo.

« - Et s'il part, tu le suivras ? »

« - Tout dépend de ce qu'il me dira de notre relation. Mais si je peux le reconquérir ailleurs que dans ce ranch, je pense que je tenterais ma chance. »

« - Tu as raison. »

Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - Je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester auprès de Zechs, alors je te comprends un peu. Quel que soit le choix que Trowa ou toi faites, je le respecterais. »

« - Merci, Wu. »

« - Et si tu allais lui parler maintenant ? »

« - Hm. »

Et les deux amis regagnèrent les dortoirs. Tous les jeunes faisaient leurs sacs et parlant et s'apostrophant à travers la pièce. Le natté les regarda un instant, ce programme n'avait pas seulement servi à libérer ces jeunes de Sumer Hall, mais il avait également permit à ces jeunes de se souder dans les moments durs. Il était fier d'être là, de les avoir aidé. Son regard se porta alors sur Heero, le départ du japonais était imminent à présent. Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard de Duo et lui sourit. L'américain lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha de lui, il s'assit sur le lit et contempla le japonais faire son sac, sans se soucier que certains regards s'étaient posé sur eux.

« - Alors, ça y est, c'est la fin. » Constata Duo.

« - Hn. »

« - Et où comptes-tu aller ? » Demanda l'américain anxieux.

Le japonais esquissa un sourire doux.

« - Là où quelqu'un m'attend, et où je pourrais vivre normalement en oubliant mon passé, mais j'ignore encore si je serais le bienvenu. »

À ces mots, Duo sentit son cœur se serrait. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son amant partir.

« - Je suis sûr que tu seras très bien accueilli. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Heero, et on ne peut que t'aimer. »

« - Hn. Tes paroles me réconfortent un peu, tu sais. »

« - Je sers un peu à ça, réconforter le moral des troupes. »

« - Je trouve ça bien. C'est un rôle qui te va à ravir. » Fit Heero avec un petit sourire.

« - Et c'est loin l'endroit où tu te rends ? » Demanda innocemment Duo.

« - Non. »

« - Ah bon ? »

« - Hn. Ça se situe juste après cette pièce, dans ta chambre. »

« - Oh….. Quoi ? » S'écria Duo après avoir compris les paroles de son amant.

« - Tu as compris. Il y a un mois, tu m'as dit que quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, alors je pourrais faire ce que je voudrais, et quand je t'ai demandé si je pourrais rester ici, tu m'as dit oui. Cette proposition tient toujours ? »

Duo resta un moment sans voix puis un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage. Il s'approcha du japonais et prit son visage dans ses deux mains.

« - Bien sûr qu'oui. Reste aussi longtemps que tu veux près de moi. » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_**/8888888888/**_

Quatre avait fini de faire son sac depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait assisté, comme le reste du dortoir, à la déclaration de Duo et d'Heero. Ce dernier resterait ici, et le blond en fut content pour son ami. Il avait bien mérité son bonheur. Cependant, si Quatre sentait une partie de son cœur heureuse pour son ami, une autre le jalousait. Jamais Trowa ne lui avait parlé d'un avenir commun, il avait fait la promesse de tout faire pour ne pas qu'il retourne à Sumer Hall, mais à aucun moment il ne lui avait parlé de futur. Est-ce que Trowa voulait faire un bout de chemin avec lui ? Où l'avait-il considéré comme un passe-temps ? Non, cette dernière possibilité était inenvisageable, pas après tous les moments de tendresse et de passion qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, Wufei se trouvait là également, mais aucune trace du français. Laissant ses affaires en place, il sortit discrètement du dortoir, et se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il savait qu'il trouverait son amant. L'écurie.

Le cœur battant, il poussa la lourde porte de bois et il le vit, occupé à donner à manger aux bêtes.

« - Trowa ? » Appela-t-il.

Le français se redressa et le regarda étonné.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne fais pas tes bagages ? »

« - Je les ai finis. »

« - Hm. »

« - Trowa, je peux te poser une question ? »

« - Vas-y je t'écoute ! » Lui dit doucement le brun.

« - D'accord, alors avant tout, ça ressemble plus à une proposition qu'à une question, mais… Durant tous mon séjour à Sumer Hall, ma sœur Iria à conserver mon appartement à Paris. Ce soir, je reprend la route pour la capitale, et je sais que tu aimes les animaux, tu aimes ton travaille ici, mais… Veux-tu venir avec moi ? »

Trowa garda un instant le silence, le blond n'y allait pas par Quatre chemins. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il lui proposait déjà la vie commune, mais c'était ça ou rien. Ce sentirait-il prêt à vivre loin de Quatre maintenant qu'il le connaissait ?

« - Si tu refuses, je comprendrais. Je t'arrache à ta vie pour te faire entrer dans une autre, mais… »

« - D'accord. »

« - Quoi ? »

Trowa s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras et cacha sa tête dans le cou du blond.

« - Je ne sais pas où notre relation va nous conduire, j'ignore si ça va marcher ou pas, mais je veux tenter le coup avec toi. Sinon, je le regretterais toute ma vie. »

« - Tu ne regretteras pas de quitter le ranch ? »

« - Cela me manquera beaucoup, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Je serais prêt à me saigner aux quatre veines pour toi. »

Quatre sourit à cette déclaration qui ressemblait presque à celle qu'il lui avait faites il y a un mois. Alors, maintenant il le savait, les gestes et les paroles que Trowa avait eu jusqu'à présent pour lui, était dicté par l'amour et la tendresse.

_**/8888888888/**_

Et c'est ainsi, dans un ranch perdu dans le Kansas que quatre hommes avaient trouvé l'âme sœur, que tout un groupe de jeune avait retrouvé leur liberté si cruellement enlevé, et c'est dans ce ranch que deux êtres brisé par le malheur et l'humiliation ont réappris à aimer et à vivre. Tel était le prix de leur rédemption.

**Owari.**

**Shali : Snif, snif, snif…**

**Duo : Ben Shali, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleure ?**

**Shali, pleurnichant : C'est finiiiiiiiiii……**

**Quatre : Et oui, c'est la vie, tout à une fin.**

**Shali : Mais je ne voulais pas une fin, moi. C'est trop triste.**

**Wufei : Ben continue alors.**

**Shali, se tournant vers le chinois les yeux remplis d'étoiles : Oh oui !**

**Heero, sortant son flingue de son spandex : Omae o korosu Wufei.**

**Duo, sortant sa mini faux : T'aurais pu te taire non !**

**Quatre, enclenchant le système zéro : J'espère pour toi que ça ne nous concernera pas !**

**Trowa : …….**

**Wufei : Gloups…**

**Shali, partant dans ses idées de suite potentiel et marquant ses idées sur un cahier : Ah ouais avec ça, ça fera une superbe suite…. Et tiens, je pourrais le rajouter lui…. Oh, et il faut que je fasse intervenir ça……**

**Les g-boys : On est mal…

* * *

**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**onarluca :** Bon ben si le chap 10 t'as plu, j'espère qu'il en sera autant de l'épilogue. Merci pour ta review.

**lolodidie :** Merci pour ta review et contente que ça t'ai plu. C'est vrai que j'accélère sur certain passage et c'est mon principal défaut dans les fics. J'espère que tu feras plus de crise cardiaque, lol.

**Sailor Sayuri :** Ouais ils sont enfin libres, au bout de 10 chapitres... Il était temps. J'espère que cette fic t'as plu. Merci pour ta review.

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci.

**aele :** Ravie que tu l'es lue jusqu'au bout... Au moins Greg ne les fera plus ch... J'espère que la fin de cette fic t'as plu. Merci pour ta review.

**ptite clad :** Et ouais, sacré Treize... Il ne s'en remit pas, le pauvre... lol... J'espère que mon Happy end t'as plu. Merci pour ta review.

**Kasufu :** Merci, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite sympa aussi.

**crystal d'avalon :** Les peurs sont enfin taris... Ils sont tous libres et heureux. Par contre, je ne me souviens plus si je t'ai répondu à ta question par mail... J'ai une mémoire de poisson parfois... Enfin je vais y répondre à nouveau, comme ça renseignera les autres aussi... Donc non, il n'y aura pas d'interlude d'Heero et de Quatre, même si l'idée m'a éffleuré, mais par contre, une suite est prévue sur la vie commune d'Heero et Duo et le passé du japonais, ça promet des étincelles ça... Donc voilà et pardon si je me répète, mais j'arrive vraiment plus à me souvenir. En tout cas, j'espère que la fin t'as plu. Merci pour ta review.

**florinoir :** Ben il l'a cherché quand même... Va pas me faire culpabiliser de l'avoir remis en prison ce petit Greg... J'adore tes review, elles sont trop délirantes... J'espère que la fin t'as plu, merci pour ta review ma puce. Kizu.

**Et voilà, ce chap cloture la fin de cette fic, snif snif... En tout cas, un grand merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi du début à la fin dans l'écriture de celle-ci, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas contre une suite... Faites-le-moi savoir... Kizutous le monde.**


	15. NOTE IMPORTANTE

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

Suite à une remarque de Sirna (merci ma puce), je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié dans le disclaimer de la fic que l'idée était tirée d'un épisode de « Walker Texas Ranger » que j'avais vu il y a un petit moment et dont la fin m'avait marqué et qui avait aboutis à « Rédemption ». Donc je suis désolée de m'en rendre compte alors que la fic est terminée mais j'ai tenu à régulariser la situation. Toutes mes excuses pour cette bavure.

Bisous

Shali Maxwell


End file.
